Tout ça pour ça ?
by Cha-chaan
Summary: J’ai remodelé "ce que veux Yuuri" pour pouvoir faire une suite en plusieurs chapitres, donc ne vous étonné pas si il ya des ressemblances....Yuuram...Résumé: Yuuri apprend qu'il peut, que Wolfram peut et qu'ils peuvent. Mais pourront-ils vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteu**r : Cha-chaan

**Source: **KKM

**Couple**: Yuuri x Wolfram (yuuram)

**Disclaime**r : on a le droit de rêver non ? KKM n'est pas à mouaah TTTT

**Genre** : Shonen-ai

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bha j'approfondie une idée que j'ai eut sur « ce que veux Yuuri », j'n'avais rien d'autre à faire VIVE les vacances. Alors j'ai un peu modifié pour pouvoir faire une suite, en plusieurs chapitres.

**Résumé : **Yuuri apprend qu'il peut, que Wolfram peut, et qu'ils peuvent...Mais pourront-ils vraiment? Telle est la question lol...

- dialogue (tiré ), _pensé (en italique)_

**Bonne lecture éè.**

**Ps: Alors en ce qui concerne l'âge, je me suis basé sur le fait que Yuuri avait atteint ses 16 (pour moi et pour cette fic lol) à la fin de la 2éme saisons. Et sur cette fic il a 1 ans de plus que dans la série ce qui lui fait donc 17 ans. Quand à Wolfram ben c'est Wolfram lol.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Ce que veut Yuuri.**

Derrière son bureau, Yuuri écoutait… ou plutôt faisait semblant d'écouter Günter qui lui expliquait ce que le Maoh, peut, doit, à le droit de faire et quels sont ses privilèges.

Il n'en pouvait plus, se sentait fatigué, avait besoin d'air, et, plus que tout, il voulait retrouver Wolfram. Mine de rien ils ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée. Il ne put retenir un soupir. Depuis à peu près 6 mois, il vivait le parfait amour avec son ex-fiancé, oui, ex car depuis 5 mois maintenant, il avait fait de lui son époux. Rien qu'à cette pensé un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, qui disparu bien vite en se rappelant où il se trouvait à savoir dans son bureau avec ce cher Gunther.

_J'en ai marre d'être enfermé toute la journée dans cette pièce. Il se fait déjà très tard en plus et il reste encore à connaître mes privilèges en tant que Maoh. Wolf est sûrement en train de m'attendre, y'en a m…_

Il ne put finir sa phrase, interpellé par celle que venait de prononcer son interlocuteur. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Hein ? Il vient de dire quoi là ? Ce n'est pas possible. Si ?_

- Günter, tu peux répéter, ce que tu viens de dire s'il te plait?

- HEIKA… s'écria t-il...Vous vous intéressez enfin à ce que je raconte… dit-il gesticulant comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Oui bien sûr**,** ce qu'il fit**.**

_Je n'y crois pas, j'ai bien entendu. Je peux, il peut, nous pouvons._

Il se jeta sur Günter, lui donna un bisou sur la joue, suivis d'un merci, avant de s'élancer hors du bureau.

- Hei…ka… Il resta figé sur place, trop surpris pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

- HEIKAAAA**…**cria t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son geste allais lui coûter très cher, mais bon laissons cela de côté pour l'instant.

OoxoxoxoxoxoOxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxOxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxO

Pendant ce temps un certain blond aux yeux verts émeraude, vêtu de sa chemise de nuit rose, lisait tranquillement un livre, assis sur le lit jambes croisées, attendant le retour de son roi dans leur chambre.

- YUURI HENACHOKO !… Cria t-il soudainement en se levant.

Le Maoh venait de rentrer dans la chambre en poussant la porte avec force, ce qui avait fait sursauter le prince.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de rentrer comme ça, j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque moi, henachoko fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quand arrêteras-tu donc de m'appeler comme ça Wolf ? Je ne suis pas un henachoko. Fit-il tout en s'approchant de Wolfram.

_- _Jamais je n'arrêterai tu l'es et tu le resteras_,_ dit-il en se rasseyant sur le rebord du lit toute en croisant les bras sur sa _poitrine._

- Mais tu…_hé mais il à bien dit crise cardiaque ? OO comment est-ce qu'il peu…_Wolf t'as bien parlé de cardiaque ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, une crise cardiaque. Ce n'est pas le terme qu'on utilise dans ton monde dans ce genre de situation ? fit-il en le fixant et le défiant de dire le contraire.

- Si si, c'est juste que...euh… ça m'a surpris, d'ailleurs comment tu sais ça ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirai ? Demanda t-il d'un air hautain.

- Bah parce que tu m'aimes!

- et qui t'as dit que je t'aimais ?

-Toi… héhé…dit-il tout fier.

- Mouais, ce n'est pas une raison.

- Aller Wolf s'il te plait, dit le brun avec un regard suppliant. Celui-ci savait très bien que son cher ange blond ne pouvait lui résister.

**- **Euh…Conrad m'apprend des choses sur ton monde, si je veux comprendre de quoi tu parles à longueur de journée, il faut bien que j'apprenne, non ? Voilà tu sais tout, heureux ? Demanda t- il d'un ton ironique.

Pour toute réponse, Yuuri lui fit un grand sourire, rempli de tendresse ce qui eut pour but de faire rougir le prince Mazoku. Le fait que Wolfram fasse cela pour lui remplissait son cœur de joie. Il le regarda tendrement. Voyant ce regard là, qu'il connaissait parfaitement, Wolfram rougit fortement.

- Pourquoi étais-tu si pressé au point de défoncer la porte ? dit Wolfram essayant de cacher son malaise.

- Ah euh…hum hum**…** fit-il se raclant la gorge.

- Alors ? Lança wolfram.

- Euh…tu sais Günter vient de m'apprendre que…je…tu…nous…alors je voudrais, enfin tu comprends ?

- Non je ne comprends rien, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu veux quoi ?

En prononçant ces mots, Wolfram sourit car cela lui rappelait, des choses que le Maoh avait voulu venant de lui.

_Flash back 5 mois plus tôt._

- Wolfram je t'aime et je veux qu'on se marie!

A partir de ce jour, Yuuri avait voulu beaucoup de choses venant du son Mazoku, du type:

- Wolf je te veux - ou bien - Wolf je veux que tu joues au Base Ball avec moi s'il te plait etc.…

Pendant que Wolf, était en mode flash back, Yuuri s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, à coté de son homme sans le quitter des yeux. _Trop beau_. Voila les seuls mots qui se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit. C'était la première chose qu'il avait constaté quand il a posé les yeux sur lui à son arrivée à Shimakoku, et il n'a vu depuis personne capable d'égaler sa beauté.

Il sentait son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde, dire que la première fois qu'il a eut cette sensation il avait été terrifié, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu sa mère Jennifer (pour les intimes) qui l'avait aidée à comprendre.

Il sourit puis posa sa main sur la joue de son aimé, en lui faisant de très légère caresse. Ce qui ramena le concerné à la réalité.

- Yuuri…fit-il surpris les yeux dans ceux onyx du Maoh, le rouge aux joues.

- Tu…tu es magnifique Wolf, dit-il avant de déposer ces lèvres sur celles de son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement puis avec passion, mais le manque d'air les sépara. Ils se regardèrent un moment, chacun lisait le désir qu'ils ressentaient mutuellement l'un pour l'autre, puis Yuuri ajouta :

- Wolf je veux…je veux…

- oui**…**dit-il en l'encourageant de continuer.

_Courage Yuuri, tu es le Maoh non ? Il faut juste lui dire ce tu veux, il n'y a rien de sorcier. _

- je veux…je veux…je veux… _aller dit le, dit le… s'écria t-il mentalement._

- Mais dit le, tu veux quoi ? S'impatienta Wolfram.

_Il commence à s'impatienter. Yuuri dit le sinon sa ira très mal pour toi. Wolf je veux…je veux…_

- Je veux…je veux… un… bé…bé réussi t-il à dire en bégayant, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux vert émeraude du Mazoku.

-« … «

- Günter vient de m'apprendre qu'on pourrait avoir un… bébé, parce que je suis le Maoh. Alors je…j'ai pensé que…je…tu…nous…enfin tu comprends je…

Il n'a pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, interrompu par les lèvres de Wolfram qui se posèrent sur les siennes. En un tendre et doux baiser.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Qu'on pouvait avoir des enfants, car je suis le Maoh ? Dit Yuuri lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Je pensais que tu le savais fit-il sourire aux lèvres.

- Et si on commençait tout de suite? Dit Yuuri en embrassant le cou de wolfram, celui-ci ne pu empêcher un gémissement.

Yuuri prit alors wolfram dans ses bras, et l'allongea sur le lit. (1) Puis, il se mit à califourchon sur lui, approcha son visage du sien à tel point que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun sentant son propre cœur battre la chamade puis un **« je t'aime** » résonna dans la chambre**.**

**A suivre… **

(1) je vous rappel qu'ils étaient tous les 2 assis au bord du lit

* * *

**BBL:** **Voilà hum alors normalement le chapitre 2 sera disponible demain. Vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésité surtout pas, qu'elle soit positives(ou pas). BiIzZoOuUxX ô.**


	2. Tout ça

**Auteu**r : Cha-chaan

**Source: **KKM

**Couple**: (yuuram)

**Disclaime**r : on a le droit de rêver non ? KKM n'est pas à mouaah TTTT

**Genre** : Shonen-ai/ Yaoi

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bha j'approfondie une idée que j'ai eut sur « ce que veux Yuuri », j'n'avais rien d'autre à faire VIVE les vacances. Alors j'ai un peu modifié pour pouvoir faire une suite, en plusieurs chapitres.

**Résumé : **Yuuri apprend qu'il peut, que Wolfram peut, et qu'ils peuvent...Mais pourront-ils vraiment? Telle est la question lol

**-dialogue (tiré +gras), **_p__ensé (en italique)_

**Ps: **** Alors en ce qui concerne l'âge, je me suis basé sur le fait que Yuuri avait atteint ses 16 (pour moi et pour cette fic lol) à la fin de la 3éme saisons. Et sur cette fic il a 1 ans de plus que dans la série ce qui lui fait donc 17 ans. Quand à Wolfram ben c'est Wolfram lol.**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews _****_: Un big merci pour vos reviews, sa me fait VRAIMENT zizir VV._**

**_Shion01 : oui de se coté la j'ai essayé de ne pas trop changer ùù. lol c'est Jennifer la mère de Yuuri, je les rajouté pour ne pas porté à confusion, merci à toi je n'avais pas fait attention. Voilà la suite._**

**_Cloclo neechan : oui les fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes, au secours !!--!! Moi et le français sa fait 2, alors ya 2 solution : 1) fermer les yeux et 2) me les signalé. Sinon je suis vraiment désolé, en plus j'ai vraiment la flemme de me relire TT. èé _**

**_Aoichan : lol Voilààà la suite._**

**_Melminou : ravis de voir que t'apprécie._**

**_Bonne lecture, en espérant ce chapitre vous plaira._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **_**…Tout ça…**_

Gunther ouvrant violement la porte de la chambre royale, environ 30 plus tard.

**-Heika pourquoi m'avez-vous donné un bisou sur la joue. Vous savez très bien ce que …il ne pu finir sa phrase surpris par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, il se mit à saignait du nez pour ensuite tombait assis par terre**.

_Et quelle vision !_

Yuuri gémissant était presque nue (il avait gardé son string o) allongeai sur le lit, ses mains se perdait sous la robe de nuit rose de Wolfram lui procurant quelque caresse, celui-ci était à califourchon sur lui entrain de léchouiller son torse, sa peau. Cette scène avait laissé à un certain Mazoku aux cheveux blancs un effet plutôt… saignant (nda : Xd).

**-Gunther ? **Firent-ils surpris, en stoppant leurs petites affaires et se tournant vers celui-ci. **On ne ta jamais appris à frapper avant d'entré?** S'écrièrent-ils en cœur, la gêne aux joues.

Le mazoku aux cheveux blancs étant sous le choc ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas et continua de les fixés avec deux gros yeux.

_Un …un baiser sur la joue ? Se demanda Wolfram_

**-non mais ça ne va pas ? Je peux savoir la raison de ta…**

**-un baiser ?** Coupa le blond se retournant vers le brun.

**-quoi ?** Fit le brun en le regardant, n'ayant apparemment pas compris.

**-tu…tu as donné un baiser sur…sur la joue de Gunther ?** Demanda Wolfram un peut hésitant, ne faisant même plus attention à l'intrus qui continuait sa contemplation.

**-mais non**…_ah oui le bisou zut_…**euh enfin si, mais …**

**-non, non, non, non, c'est…se n'est pas possible… C'est un** **cauchemar !**dit-il secouant énergiquement la tête.

_Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai mon Yuuri … s'il te plait._

Wolfram fixa de ses yeux vert émeraudes, celle onyx de son mari, retenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de coulé à tout moment.

Quand à Yuuri il ne comprenait pas, mais alors vraiment pas pourquoi son époux se m'était dans un tels état. C'est vrai que son Wolfram a toujours était de nature jaloux, très jaloux même. _Mais se n'est vraiment pas le moment d'enfer une, se dit-il._ En tout cas il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, il voyait bien qu'il était au bord des larmes. _Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs_. Si c'était juste à cause de se « baiser sur la joue », il se devait de s'expliquer, ensuite tout rentrait dans l'ordre et ils pourraient continuais de se câlinés.

Il lui sourit et lui dit calmement :

**-C'est vrai je lui ai bien donné se baiser sur la joue mais, se n'est pas ce que tu crois. En fait j'étais…Hé mais attend Wolf……**Celui-ci avait quitté sa position initial (à savoir sur Yuuri) descendit du lit et s'avançait vers la porte de sorti.

A cette nouvelle confirmation Wolfram senti son cœur se brisé en milles morceaux et la douleur ressentit était tout simplement pas possible. Il ne comprenait plus rien, quand est-ce que tout avait basculé. Oui quand ? Il n'avait pas de problème particulier avec Yuuri, _tout aller bien_. Ils se disputaient peut-être quelque fois mais jamais rien de vraiment sérieux et, ils finissaient toujours pas se retrouver.

Yuuri avait embrassé Gunther enfin il lui avait donné un baiser et pas n'importe ou mais sur la joue. Sa aurait put être un malentendu mais non son chère mari avait bel et bien confirmé et avec le sourire en plus. Comment cela à t-il pu arriver ? Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi ?

_Ça faisait vraiment mal…très mal! M_achinalement, il plaça ses deux mains sur son cœur (objet de sa souffrance) espérant ainsi calmer la douleur, ne serai ce qu'un peut mais, rien n'y fit…elle était toujours là.

Il arriva devant Gunther qui se trouvai toujours dans la même position, assis à l'entré dos à la porte ouvert. Il le regarda un instant avec mépris, il allait le dépassait lorsque l'on l'enlaça par derrière.

**-Wolf attend ! Ne part pas ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer je t'assure, tu te fais des idées**. Lui dit Yuuri, se serrant contre lui.

Wolfram se dégagea brusquement de son emprise, se retourna pour lui faire face, des larmes commencé déjà à coulé le long de ses joues.

**-dit moi pourquoi Yuuri? **

**-Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne pleure pas mon cœur, je… n'aime pas te voir souffrir.** Dit-il tristement.

**-Pourtant c'est à cause de toi si je souffre ! Me faire souffrir doit être la chose que tu réussis le mieux, je dois dire. J'espère que tu es fière de toi au moins !** Lança t-il avec un regard noir.

Yuuri senti comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Que Wolfram lui disent ça, le blessait au plus profond de son être. C'est vrai par sa faute, il avait beaucoup souffert dans le passé et Yuuri s'en es toujours voulu. Ils en avaient parlé ensemble et wolfram lui avait certifié qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais Yuuri ne se l'était jamais pardonné. C'est en parti à cause de ça qu'il c'était promis de le rendre heureux, de ne plus jamais laisser des larmes coulés sur ses joues sauf celles de joie, de l'aimé, encore, encore et encore, chaque jour un peu plus. Jusque la il pensait avoir réussi. Alors savoir qu'il le faisait souffrir « encore » aujourd'hui à cet instant même, pour une raison qu'il n'était pas vraiment sur de comprendre le faisait enrager contre lui-même.

**-Wolf…**

Yuuri essaya de lui prendre ses mains, mais le blond les repoussas violemment, puis se mit de l'autre coté de l'embrasure de la porte, et se mit à lui crier dessus laissant libre cours à ses pleure.

**-Ne me touche pas ! Pourquoi Yuuri pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire souffrir ? Je croyais que tu étais sur de tes sentiment ! Que ta vie ne valais pas la peine d'être vécu sans moi, que tu…tu m'aimais ! Que des mensonges…Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça derrière mon dos…… tu n'avais pas le droit.** fini t-il dans un murmure.

Un deuxième coup de poignard sur le cœur. Voilà l'effet qu'eurent ses paroles sur le maoh. Son Wolfram, son mari, son amour, sa vie, doute de lui… de son amour pour lui. Non pire que ça, il l'accusé de lui avoir menti sur ses propre sentiment.

**-Mais qu'es-ce que tu raconte ? Bien sur que je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne tes jamais menti ! Je ne te comprends plus Wolf, qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?** fit-il haussant un peu le ton sans pour autant crier.

**-« … » **

**-Pourquoi ces larmes ? Pourquoi me dirent ces choses ? Sa me fait mal de te voir ainsi, je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. Explique-moi, que je comprenne…Je t'en pris**. Finit-il suppliant.

-**T'expliquer ? Laisse-moi rire. Décidemment tu n'es vraiment qu'une mauviette, tu n'a même pas le courage d'assumer tes actes ! Je me demande pour quel raison je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je ne devais plus avoir toute ma tête, je ne voie que ça ! Et puisque tu le demande je…je te la donne…adieu Yuuri !** S'écria t-il une dernière fois avant de s'élancé dans les couloirs du château.

_Me donner quoi…Comment ça adieu ? _

**-Non Wolf Wolfraaam,** hurla t-il avec angoisse, avant de se dirigeai à son tours vers la sortie de la chambre, mais des mains le retins par l'épaule. C'était Gunther.

**-Attendez Heika vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans cette tenue**. fit- celui-ci, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid face à l'objet de ces désires, qui plus est en string (nda : croyais mois il lui à fallu BEAUCOUP de sang froid Xd).

Yuuri s'apprêté à lui répondre froidement lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

**-Que se passe t-il ici ? Heika que faites vous dans cette tenue ? Gunther que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi je viens de croiser Wolfram en pleure alors que je me rendais dans mes appartement ? **fini t-il en les fixant tour à tour une pointe d'inquiétude sur le visage.

Au prénom de Wolfram, Yuuri parti prendre son pantalon qui trainait vers le lit, le mit et se dirigea d'un pas décidé hors de la chambre, mais il se fit arrêter une seconde fois par des mains.

**-Laisse-moi ! lâche-moi Conrad, il faut que je le rejoigne ! **dit-il énervé**…je …j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise !** Continua t-il.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fera rien. **

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! lança t-il **

**-Si justement, je sais qu'il ne fera rien…car je sais où il se trouve, continua** t-il, devant le regard interrogateur que lui jeté le brun.

**-C'est vrai ?** fit –il soulager**. Et où est-il ?** Demanda rapidement celui-ci.

**-Commence par te calmé Yuuri ! **

-**Non je…**

**-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Wolfram ne veut plus te voir car tu l'aurai trahi… est-ce la vérité ?**

**-Non c'est faux,** s'écria t-il automatiquement… **Pardon,** continua t-il, baissant la tête devant l'aire surpris que Conrad pris, au ton qu'il avait employé.

**-Ce n'est rien**. Fit celui-ci sourire aux lèvres… En ce qui concerne **Wolfram, je pense qu'il est plus sage de le laisser se calmer, en attendant vous aller tout le 2 m'expliquer de quoi il en retourne. **Termina t-il en portant son regard sur Gunther.

Voyant le regard de Conrad sur lui, il baissa les yeux.

**-Non ! il faut qu…** voulu dire Yuuri.

**-Yuuri.** Insista Conrad.

A suivre…

* * *

**BBL: Voilii la suite. En espérant que cela vous plaisent, et si l'envie vous prend de me donner vos avis qu'elle soit négatives (ou pas) ne vous gêner surtout pas.o**

**Kisu !!**


	3. Yuuri cOmprenD ?

**Auteu**r : Cha-chaan

**Source: **KKM

**Couple**: Yuuram pOWaaaa xD

**Disclaime**r : on a le droit de rêver non ? KKM n'est pas à mouaah TTTT

**Genre** : Shonen-ai/ Yaoi

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bha j'approfondie une idée que j'ai eut sur « ce que veux Yuuri », j'n'avais rien d'autre à faire VIVE les vacances. Alors j'ai un peu modifié pour pouvoir faire une suite, en plusieurs chapitres.

**Résumé : **Yuuri apprend qu'il peut, que Wolfram peut, et qu'ils peuvent...Mais pourront-ils vraiment? Telle est la question lol

**-dialogue (tiré +gras), **_pensé (en italique)_

**Ps: Alors en ce qui concerne l'âge, je me suis basé sur le fait que Yuuri avait atteint ses 16 (pour moi et pour cette fic lol) à la fin de la 3éme saisons. Et sur cette fic il a 1 ans de plus que dans la série ce qui lui fait donc 17 ans. Quand à Wolfram ben c'est Wolfram lol.**

_**MerCi pour tout vos reviews sa m'fait vraiment plaisir o !!**_

_**Bonne lecture, en espérant ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

**Chapitre 3 : …Yuuri comprend ?**

Arrivait devant la chambre de Wolfram. Où celui-ci devrait être d'après Conrad, qui avait indiqué à Yuuri comment s'y rendre car il ignorait jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'existence même de celle-ci.

Il est vrai que le jour même de son arrivé Wolfram s'était incrusté dans sa chambre, et lorsqu'il lui avait demandait de regagner la sienne, son excuse n'a était autre qu'il n'y avait plus aucune Chambre de libre, car elles étaient toutes occupées par des soldats. Il ne put retenir un sourire en repensa à cette scène.

Il se trouvait donc devant cette porte mais ne se décidait pas à la franchir. Un idiot. Non. Un triple idiot fini, doublé d'une mauviette. Voilà se dont il se traitait depuis qu'ont lui avait appris ce qu'un « baiser sur la joue » signifier à Shin Makoku. Il avait « encore » une fois agit sans réfléchir. Mais quel idiot !

_**Flash back une heure plutôt.**_

N'ayant guère le choix. Yuuri c'était résignait à donné quelque explication sur le pourquoi de la situation au demi-mazoku. Ne voulant tout de même pas perdre trop de temps, il préféra ne pas attendre que Conrad le questionne et commença de raconté en bref ce qui s'était passé.

Mais lorsque qu'il invoqua un certain « baiser sur la joue » il s'arrêta nette, voyant les expressions qu'avait affiché le châtain. Etonnement, tristesse, colère, puis regarda Gunther lui jetant un regard noir. Et comme un gosse prise en faute celui-ci fixa ses pieds, comme si ils étaient la 2éme merveille du monde.

**-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? **Demanda Yuuri ne comprenant rien « encore » une fois.

_Je comprends l'état de Wolfram maintenant,_ pensa le châtain.

**-Que c'est il passé ensuite ? **Questionna Conrad, au lieu de répondre à celles posé par Yuuri, ramenant son regard sur le lui.

Le maoh lui reporta les dires de wolfram. A savoir, sur les supposés mensonges sur ses sentiments à lui Yuuri. Sur une certaine souffrance qui habitait le blond dont il était la cause « encore » une fois. D'une certaine question « pourquoi Yuuri ?» à la quelle il n'a pas pu répondre. D'une certaine « chose » que le mazoku avait dit lui « donné » avant de partir, puisque, lui, roi Yuuri le lui avait demandé. Et bien sur pour ne pas changer il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il aurait pu demander à son cher et tendre amour. A part peut-être, un certain bébé dont il avait était question quelque temps plutôt. _Mais bon je ne pense pas que sa soit ça se dit-il._ D'un certain « adieu », et sans oublier comme il se doit d'énoncé les pleures qui ont accompagné le tout...

**-Voilà tu sais tout !... Franchement je ne comprends rien, je ne « le » comprends pas ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'un simple petit bisou de rien du tout les mise dans un tel état ! Sa dépasse complètement de sa jalousie habituel ! Au moins si je l'aurai fait sur la bouche je comprendrais ! Mais c'était sur la joue ! La joue ! Il à carrément exagéré la situation là ! **Ajouta t-il un peu énervé quand même.

**-En plus de ça je ne sais même pas ce que je lui ais demandé pour qu'il me le donne avant de partir! De toute façon je ne lui ais absolument ****rien demander ! Enfin appart le bébé, mais ce n'est surement pas ça ! Il…**

**-Le bébé ? **Demanda innocemment Conrad alias le châtain, intrigué, lui coupant par la même occasion la parole**.**

**-Euh non non rien ! Oublie ! **Fit Yuuri agitant nerveusement ses mains devant lui, le teint cramoisi. Et le sourire de son interlocuteur ne fit qu'accroitre cet état.

**-Pour en revenir sur ce que tu as dit plutôt Yuuri «Au moins si je l'aurai fait sur la bouche» sache que si s'aurai était le cas cela voudrait dire que tu invitais Gunther à devenir votre amant à tout les deux. **Continua le demi-mazoku**.**

_Hein ? A…amant à tout les deux ? Mais…mais_

**-Quoi ? S'écria Yuuri. Non mais ça ne va pas ! C'est quoi ça ! Ne me dit pas que c'est encore une de vos coutumes ? C'est…c'est n'importe quoi ! Et vous accepter ça ? Pas po…**

**-Calme-toi Yuuri, normalement les personnes qui le font savent ce qu'ils font et oui cela fait parti des coutumes, **le coupa Conrad.

**-C'est quand même dégela… **_oh ça voudrait dire que_**… Ne me dit pas que le baiser sur la joue aussi veut dire quelque chose !**

**-Je ne te le dirais pas. **Fit simplement le châtain.

**-Oh nooon ! **_Mais quel idiot ! Deux comme moi sa ne doit pas exister ! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ! Raaa je suis trop fort ! Je suis trop fort ! Je suis le roi, le roi des idiots ! Mais quel idiot !_

Tout en ce traitant d'idiot Yuuri s'était éloigné des 2 autres et de la porte en même temps puisqu'ils étaient devant depuis tout ce temps là.

Donc il s'éloigna et s'assis sur le lit, puis dit d'un ton lasse la tête dans ses mains :

**-Vas-y dit moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE fait ?**

Conrad le regarda d'une aire désolé, puis lui appris ce qu'il venait de faire.

_**Fin du flash back oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Yuuri respira un bon coup pour se donné du courage puis, ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. _Mais c'est qu'il fait frai ici._

La lumière étant allumés il n'eut aucun problème à distingué les quelque meuble qui habitait la pièce, ainsi qu'un lit sur le quel il pouvait voir la personne aimait. Allongeait de tout sont long sur le dos, Wolfram avait son bras gauche sur ses yeux et l'autre reposé sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur. Et d'après la respiration régulière qu'il avait, il semblerait qu'il se soit endormi.

Le cœur battant Yuuri se rapprocha du lit, s'assis doucement sur celui-ci et à la vu de cette être qu'il chérissait, son cœur se serra. Il pouvait voir sur les joues de son homme des chemins tracé par les larmes de celui-ci. _Je comprends pourquoi ces larmes maintenant, pardonne moi mon amour_. _Pardonne-moi._ Fit intérieurement le maoh.

Wolfram avait raison. Même si s'était involontairement, le brun l'avait fait souffrir. Non. Le faisait souffrir. Voilà la conclusion que celui-ci avait tirée. A cet instant Yuuri se haïssait vraiment.

Voulant voir entièrement le visage du mazoku aux cheveux blonds, le maoh se pencha, puis écarta doucement le bras de celui-ci de devant ses yeux. A l'instant même où il les enleva, il aperçu une larme au coin de l'œil de wolfram prêt à descendre. Il la rattrapa à l'aide du bout de son index et la ramena à sa bouche. Et avec se même doigt, il se mit à caressé le long de la joue du dormeur.

Arrivait au coin de la bouche du blond, il s'arrêta et la fixa. Puis, commença à en tracé le contour. N'y tenant plus, face à ces lèvres qui s'emblait l'appeler Yuuri y déposa les siennes. Juste pour une légère pression. Cela ne dura pas plus de quelque seconde avant que le maoh ne se retire.

**-Je m'en veux tellement mon amour. Si tu savais. Fit le brun, passant ses doigts dans la chevelure doré. **

Il se releva ensuite pour mieux se glissait sous les draps, se rapprocha un peut de Wolfram sans le collé pour autant, ayant peur de le réveillé, s'allongea de façon à ce que le blond soit dans sa vision. Il déposa un baiser sur sont front. Mais au moment où il s'éloignait, Wolfram s'était blottie contre lui la tête enfouie sur son torse. Yuuri un peut surpris n'avait pas bougeait, la surprise passé il resserra un peu plus leurs étreinte. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de dormir ainsi l'un contre l'autre, que machinalement même sans le vouloir Wolfram avait cherché la chaleur de son mari. Yuuri souri, puis ferma les yeux sur une dernière pensée : _demain tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

_à suivre..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre 3 ? C'est court je sais dsl TT. En tout cas Moi je me relirais dans deux jours pour voir ce que j'en pense xD ;). J'ai peut-être un peu beaucoup d'écris les scènes --, j'espère que j'en ais pas trop fait.**

**InfO : Je pUblierait un nouveau chapitre chaque fin de semaine.**

**A BienTôÔt !! Kisu o**


	4. cOnfrOntatiOn ?

**Auteu**r : Cha-chaan

**Source: **KKM

**Couple**: 100 Yuuram en force xD

**Disclaime**r : on a le droit de rêver non ? KKM n'est pas à mouaah TTTT

**Genre** : Romance/Shonen-ai/ Yaoi

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bha j'approfondie une idée que j'ai eut sur « ce que veux Yuuri », j'n'avais rien d'autre à faire VIVE les vacances lol. Alors j'ai un peu modifié pour pouvoir faire une suite, en plusieurs chapitres.

**Résumé : **Yuuri apprend qu'il peut, que Wolfram peut, et qu'ils peuvent...Mais pourront-ils vraiment? Telle est la question lol !

**-dialogue (tiré +gras), **_pensé (en italique)_

* * *

_**Place aux Réponse des reviews :**_

_**Dita25 :**_ Chalut ! Et hop un membre de plus dans le club des impatientes (dont je suis la chef Xd) Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur d'avoir raté la parti kawaii -- micii !! Voilà la suite !

_**Bishonensuki :**_ Coucou ! Comment ça tes pas aussi cruel ? Hum relie la dernière phrase du chapitre 9 de ta fic euh tes sur de toi là ? MDR lol

_**Cloclo neechan :**_ Kikou ! Nan ce n'est pas ça u.u c'était bien pensé quand même ! Eh oui j'écris un chapitre chaque semaine + début du suivant U.U Ah oui et je profite aussi des vacances lOl !

_**Mel38 :**_ Chalut ! Le bisou ? Quel bisou ? XD On le s'aura PEUT-ÊTRE dans ce chapitre qui sais hihi

_**Taylove :**_ CC ! Voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant Arigatô !

_**Ninou123 : **_Chalut !! Sa me plaisir de voir que t'aime bien u.u. Oui que peut bien signifier se baiser sur la joue ? Telle est la question que tout le monde se pose (à part moi bien sur Xd) La réponse est peut-être sur ce chapitre !

_**Kainou :**_ salut ! Ne pas dire la signification du baiser est fait volontairement u.u t'aura des réponses sur ce chapitre enfin peut-être ! Merci pour tes reviews u.u ! V'la la suite !

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS SA ME FAIT VRAIMENT PLAISIR !! **

**Bonne lecture en espérant que la suite vous plaît !**

**Chapitre 4 : cOnfrOntatiOn ? **

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la chambre, réveillant par la même occasion un blond aux beaux yeux verts émeraude, blottit contre un brun aux yeux onyx.

Wolfram se sentait vraiment bien. Il était enveloppé dans cette chaleur provenant de sont roi et qu'il aimait tant. Sentant des bras l'enserré, il s'y blottit encore plus soupirant un « Yuuri » de bien être. Sauf qu'en le prononçant tout ce qui c'était déroulé la veille lui revint en mémoire et il s'éloigna en un sursaut de l'autre coté du lit horrifié.

-Quoi que ce passe t-il ? Questionna Yuuri, se réveillant ne sentant plus le mazoku contre lui.

-Que fais-tu ici ! fis Wolfram fronçant les sourcils, allumant une petite flammèche dans sa main.

-Héé calme toi Wolf, tu n'es pas sérieux là ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me lancer ton maryoku ! Dit Yuuri pas très sur.

-Que viens-tu faire dans ma chambre ! Comment ose-tu te présentait devant moi ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire avec moi ! Vas t'en je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Plus jamais t'attend ! ! ! hurla t-il se mettant debout sur le lit rajustant sa robe de nuit. Alors que d'un bon Yuuri se retrouvait hors de celui-ci.

-Je ne te savais pas comme ça Yuuri ! Tu me dégoute ! Espèce de menteur dégage ! Cria t-il transformant la petite flammèche en flamme.

-Attend laisse moi t'expliqu…aaaaaah mais ça vas p…aaaaaaaah Wolf sa suffit arrêt…aaaaaah ! Wolfram tu va finir par me brul… aaaaaaaah ! ! S'il te pla…aaaaaaah ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Étant debout sur le lit, le dernier fils de Celi l'ex-maoh, lançait des attaques à l'aide de son maryoku sur le maoh, qui essayait tant bien que mal de les évités.

-Wolf arrête… tu va… vraiment finir… par… me …blesser ! bredouilla le brun tout en évitant tel un professionnel improvisé les flammes de son bien aimé ?

-Arrête d'éviter mes flammes espèce de menteur ! Rugit le dénommé bien amé.

_Il faut que je lui explique mais comment faire ? C'e n'est pas possible d'être aussi borné !_

-Aaaaaaah Wolfraaaaam TT ! _Bon je dois d'abord me sortir de là avant de finir griller comme des p'tits pains au four!_

Le blond était à bout. Se souvenir de ces événement qu'il pensé avoir cauchemardé l'avait anéanti. Pleuré. Il voulait pleurer pour tout évacuer, son chagrin, sa tristesse, sa douleur, son amour. Mais même ça sont « menteur » de mari comme il le surnommé depuis peu, l'en en péché par sa simple présence. Non il ne voulait plus, il ne voulait plus pleurer devant lui ! _Plus jamais ! Se dit-il._

Alors puisque il ne pouvait ou plutôt ne voulait pas laisser libre cour à son chagrin là, toute suite, ici et maintenant. Il laissa libre cour à sa colère, et rien de tel que la cause même de tout ceci pour se défouler.

Que des mensonges ! Je te hais Yuuri ! grinça t-il entre ces dents. Je te hais ! s'écria t-il redoublant ces attaques.

Heureusement que celui-ci contrôlait parfaitement ses flammes, parce que sinon la chambre aurait prit feu depuis bien longtemps.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Pendant ce temps là, une petite réunion improvisée avait lieu dans le bureau de Gwendal, premier fils de Célie. Il venait d'être mis au courant des derniers événements de la veille.

-Mais quel idiot ! Pesta t-il contre le maoh. Et qu'allons nous faire ? On ne peut ignorer sa demande même si celle-ci est accidentelle ! Fit-il à l'intention des personnes présentes face à lui.

-Si justement S'était accidentel ! Il nous suffit de faire comme si de rien était et tout ira bien ! S'exclama Célie, mère de Gwendal, Conrad ainsi que de Wolfram.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Dit simplement Conrad debout à ces coté.

-Mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas à les séparés ? A le lui donné ? S'écriât-elle, pointant du doigt Gunther de l'autre coté de son deuxième fils.

-Mon pauvre Wolfy il ne le supportera pas j'en suis sur ! Continua telle tristement baissant la main dirigée vers le mazoku aux cheveux blancs.

-Si vous faites ça vous les condamnés tout les deux et vous le savait parfaitement ! S'il arrive quoi que soit à mon bébé je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! Et Je vous tiendrai tous les 3 pour responsable ! s'écriât-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras du demi-mazoku.

-Je suis désolé c'est ma faute, si je n'avais rien dit on en serait pas la. J'aurai du garder cela pour moi mais sur le coup je…j'ai cru que…enfin je suis désolé vraiment DESOLE ! Finit-il éclatant lui aussi en sanglot, rejoignant l'ex-maoh dans les bras de Conrad, celui-ci ne l'ayant pas prévu faillis tomber en arrière mais réussit à se rattrapé attend.

-C'est vrai que cela aurai mieux valu ! Lança Gwendal avec un regard noir.

-Je saiiiis ! ! ! Pleura d'avantage Gunther s'accrochant un peu plus à Conrad, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette fontaine humaine qui s'accrochait à lui.

Conrad lui en voulait et ce n'était surement pas le seul. Peut-être que ce n'était pas directement de la faute du mazoku aux cheveux blanc, mais effectivement il devait garder cette histoire pour lui. S'il n'avait rien dit au concerné (à savoir le couple royale) rien de tout ceci n'arriverai. Le maoh ne connaissant pas la signification du geste qu'il avait porté, n'en aurai pas parlait. Et ils ne seraient pas arrivait à de tel extrémité. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, ils n'avaient guère le choix, Wolfram devra respectait la coutume. Personne ne pourra rien y changer.

-De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait ! Soupira Gwendal, tenant son front dans ces mains. Puis continua :

-Leurs fiançailles aussi avait été accidentel ! On y peut rien ce sont les coutumes et ils sont fait pour être respecter par tou…

-Quoi ! S'écria Célie tapant violement ces mains sur le bureau du brun faisant sursauté toute le monde.

-De 1 leurs fiançailles n'ont pas était « accidentel » comme tu le prêtant ! Ne te rappelle tu donc pas de tout les épreuves qu'ils ont du surmonté à cause de se pseudo Saralegui de malheur ? Ne me dit surtout pas que tu as oublié la manière dont…dont Yuuri à renouvelé sa demande de mariage à mon p'tit bébé d'amour, je ne te croirais pas ! Tout être humain ou mazoku présent ce jour là ne pourrai l'oublier ! Et cela n'avait absolument rien d'accidentel !

Elle se tue un instant, ferma les yeux, se souvenant.

_C'était si romantique, si beau, si magnifique, mon Wolfy-chérie je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux, oui mon p'tit bébé était vraiment heureux ce jour là et la était un peu plus chaque jour depuis. Alors pourquoi ? Se demanda telle._

-De 2 je ne veux pas attendre parler de ces foutu coutumes à la noix ! On ne fera rien ! Rien de rien ! Je ne veux pas ! Il ne faut pas ! Je vous l'interdit ! Je ne vous le pardonnerais pas ! S'exclama telle retapant plusieurs fois sur le bureau.

-Mes pauvres petits chéries que feraient-ils l'un sans l'autr…

-Tonton Gwendal ! Cria soudain une voix derrière la porte tournant le poigné et coupa par la même occasion la parole à la blonde, qui dirigea ainsi que les 3 autres leurs regards vers la porte.

-Tonton Gwendal ! Papa-Wolfram et papa-Yuuri ne sont plus dans leur chambre tu ne les aurais pas vu ? Papa-Wolfram m'avait promit qu'on irait se promenait ce matin après le petit déjeuner ! s'exclama joyeusement la petite voix ouvrant la porte. Mais il n'ya personne dans la salle à manger ! Continua telle.

-Ah mamie t'es là ! Oh mais tu pleure ? Gunther aussi ? Demanda telle, le voyant dans les bras du châtain. Tonton Conrad ya quoi ? Pourquoi ils pleurent ? Ils sont où mes papas ? Continua telle les fixant tour à tour.

-Greta ma chérie ! ! ! s'écria l'ex-maoh courant pour la prendre dans ses bras, pleura de plus belle.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Gwendal.

-Ils vont devoir respecter la coutume. Fit Conrad.

-Je… sais ! bégaya l'ex-maoh entre deux sanglots.

-Par…don. Bredouilla Gunther.

-Hein ? Termina la petite princesse n'ayant rien compris.

Oo°Oo°OoOo°oOoOo°OoOo°OoOo°Ooo°ooo

_Y'en à marre! Il est temps d'employer les grands moyen !_ pensa le maoh.

Leur petit jeu avait plus que durai. Alors profitant d'une ouverture dans l'attaque du mazoku, Yuuri lui sauta dessus, se mit à califourchon sur lui retenant fermement les poignés de sa victime au dessus de la chevelure blonde.

Wolfram pris au dépourvu n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir et se retrouva ainsi donc à la merci de son mari ?

-Lâche-moi !! Lâche-moi !! Lâche-moi !! brailla le blond, il voulu se débattre, mais peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment parce que Yuuri le contint sans grand difficulté.

Le demi-mazoku posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était presque agressif. Le blond aux beaux yeux vert émeraude aurai du résister enfin peut-être, parce que en réalité il ne fit rien ou plutôt si, il vivait de se baiser. De ce dernier baiser ?

-Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire s'il te plait… ensuite tu pourras me faire griller vif si tu veux ! dit Yuuri à Wolfram reprenant son souffle.

-Lâche-moi !

-Écoute-moi, Juste une fois ! Je t'en prie ! Supplia t-il le regardant.

Wolfram détourna la tête.

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire, tu as eut ce que tu voulais alors laisse moi ! Arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! Si tu ne voulais plus de moi il te suffisait de me le dire, ce n'était pas la peine de me…de me…me…

A l'aide de sa main libre, l'autre étant occupé à retenir celles de Wolfram, Yuuri lui saisi le visage et le tourna face à lui.

A suivre…

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Un hop un chapitre de plus J'ai bien faillis ne pas pouvoir la posté, j'avais prévu de l'envoyer Vendredi mais, j'ai beaucoup hésitait entre cette fin de chapitre et une autre .Du coup je suis carrément à la fin de la semaine là Xd. Alors qu'en penser vous chère lectrices et lecteur( ?) ?**_

_**InfO : Chapitre suivant fin de semaine ! Espérons que sa ne sera pas vraiment en FIN de semaine lOl KiSu V.V !!**_

* * *


	5. ExpliCatiOn ?

Chalut à tous :) Gomen pour le retard -.-' … vaux mieux tard que jamais non ? lOl…Je n'ai pas trop le temps là donc je vais simplement dire UN MEGA merci pour tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews (sa fait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plaisir )…

Et sinon comme vous l'aurez remarqué ya pas mal (beaucoup --') de faute en tout genre dans cette fic (désolé ce n'est pas trop mon fort TT). Pour vous faciliter la lecture je pense (j'en suis sur) qu'il faut une personne qui pourrai me corriger, et c'est pour cela que **je cherche une béta** si ça intéresse quelqu'un -chibie eyes- Voilà merci d'avance )

**Ceci étant fait place à la lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaisent (croise les doigts).**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Explication ?**

- Ça va, tu n'as pas trop froid mon cœur ? Demanda Yuuri inquiet.

- Un peu, mais ça va, répondit-il. Je suis bien dans tes bras, continua timidement Wolfram rougissant quelque peu.

- Moi aussi, confia le brun, avant de déposer amoureusement un baiser sur la joue gauche de son amour et de resserrai l'étreinte de ses bras au tour de la taille fine de celui-ci.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOo**

**Flash back :******** Un jour plutôt !**

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire, tu as eus ce que tu voulais alors laisse moi ! Arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! Si tu ne voulais plus de moi il te suffisait de me le dire, se n'était pas la peine de me...de me...me...

A l'aide de sa main libre, l'autre étant occupé à retenir celles de Wolfram, Yuuri lui saisi le menton et le tourna face à lui.

- C'est toi que je veux, toi et seulement toi ! Affirma le maoh.

Wolfram ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Pourquoi continuait-il de lui mentir ? Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Il ne voulait plus de lui ! Wolfram ne lui appartenait plus ! Il l'avait donné ! Yuuri avait donné Wolfram, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuait-il de lui mentir ? Ca ne servait plus à rien ! Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas mourir de chagrin en paix ?_ Ne pleure pas ! S'ordonna mentalement le blond._

- Arrête ça Yuuri ! Murmura celui-ci les yeux toujours clos.

Le brun lui caressa la joue droite. A ce geste son amour ouvrit ses paupières et il put voir deux émeraudes embué de larme. Son cœur se serra.

- J'ai dit arrête ça ! A quoi joues-tu ? Demanda froidement le blond, alors que les larmes commençait à se frayé un chemin sur ses joues. _Non ! Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas ! Se Suppliai le mazoku. _

Mais les gouttes d'eau continuaient toujours leur route. Sa peine était trop forte. Il n'arrivait pas à ce contrôler, il referma alors les yeux.

Voir ainsi son amour pleurer à cause de lui, faisait très mal_. Je ne mérite pas tes larmes._

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, dit Yuuri à Wolfram, les essuyant tendrement.

- Je pleure si je veux ! rugit celui-ci fixant sont vis-à-vis. Tu m'as donné à Gunther sans aucun scrupule ! Tu tes débarrassé de moi avec le sourire ! Tu croyais peut-être que ça ne me ferait rien !Détrompe-toi ! Je souffre par TA faute ! TU m'as brisé le cœur et je pleure à cause de TOI ! ! Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche plus ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste autant que je t'aime ! Tu me dégoute !

Tout en disant cela ou plutôt en criant cela et pleurant de plus belle. Usant de toutes les forces qu'il lui rester et profitant du fait que Yuuri avait plus ou moins délaissé l'étreinte effectué sur ses mains. Wolfram se débattait.Pris au dépourvu, Yuuri n'avait pas eut le temps de riposter et ils basculèrent tout les deux par terre à coté du lit. Le mazoku sur le demi-mazoku.

_Mais… qu'est-ce que… bégaya intérieurement le brun, a_lors qu'il se retrouvé en dessous de son homme, celui-ci allonger de tout sont long sur lui. Sentant que le blond essayait de se relevé il réagit.

- Non ! Fit-il, en le prenant dans ses bras l'obligeant à rester sur lui la tête enfouit au creux de son épaule. Il passa ses pieds sur celles de son époux et les retint fermement. (1)

Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de se libéré, mais s'était peine perdu vu le désavantage qu'il avait par rapport à sa taille.

- Pardon ! Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne savais pas ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Pardonne-moi mon amour ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'tes pas donné, je ne te donnerai pour rien au monde et surement pas volontairement ! Tu es tout pour moi !

Il ferma les yeux et continua :

- Je… ne savais pas qu'un baiser sur la joue voulait dire quelque chose !

Wolfram se figea à cette phrase.

_Il…il ne savait pas … Cette mauviette ne savait pas. Se répétai t-il. _Pendant que le dit mauviette continua :

- S'est…s'est Conrad qui me l'apprit lorsque tu es partie.

**Flash back :** la veille !

- Vas-y dit moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE fait ?

Conrad le regarda d'une aire désolé, puis lui appris ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Lorsqu'une personne mariée fait un baiser sur la joue (gauche ou droite) de quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de sa famille (ou de celle de son époux (se)), cela veux simplement dire qu'il souhaite que son époux (se) se marie avec cette personne. Et ce que mon frère t'a donné avant de partir n'est autre que ta liberté.

**Fin flash back** : de la veille !

- Je ne savais pas ! J'étais tellement heureux d'apprendre que si le maoh se marié avec un homme, même si cela risquerai de prendre du temps, celui-ci pourrait engendrer à condition qu'il soit un mazoku… Je lui ai fait le bisou pour le remercier, juste pour le remercier et rien d'autre.

Wolfram se détendit complètement dans les bras de Yuuri.

- Je ne te les jamais dis mais, tu sais j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Etant tombé amoureux de toi, je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne pas en avoir et d'en adopté puisque nous somme deux garçons. Et puis y'a notre petite Greta.

- Apprendre que je pouvais avoir des enfants avec toi, amour de ma vie, a rempli mon cœur de joie, si tu savais. Tu va surement me traiter de mauviette, mais, hier pendant que je te rejoignais dans notre chambre, j'ai trouvé le parfait prénom pour notre premier fils. Enonça t-il alors qu'un petit sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

_Mauviette, pensa tendrement le beau blond_. Pendant que celui-ci perdait son sourire.

- Je sais que par cette acte irréfléchie, je tes causer beaucoup de chagrin. Ta le droit m'en vouloir, de me détester et tout ce que tu veux d'autre. Mais, je t'en pris ne doute pas de moi, ne doute pas de mes sentiment à ton égard. Ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi. Je t'aime ! Je ne suis rien sans toi, je t'aime tant. Finit-il, alors que Wolfram sentait depuis un moment quelque chose d'humide au creux de son coup.

- Laisse-moi! Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Yuuri, celui-ci obéit, pensant qu'il lui en voulait toujours même après son explication. Wolfram se mit debout, puis, lui tendit la main.

Ils étaient maintenant l'un face à l'autre, main dans la main, prêt et pourtant si éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le brun avait la tête baissé, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux.Le blond, lui, le regardait, puis s'approcha doucement de son mari et se serra contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant délicatement sa tête sur son torse.

Yuuri passa ses bras autour du corps fin de Wolfram, l'amenant encore plus contre le sien, enfouissant sa tête sur sont épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacer quelque minute, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Sans un mot. Profitant tout simplement de ce moment. Les larmes n'était plus, enfin presque.

- Yuuri ? Appela soudainement Wolfram.

- Hm … !

- Promet moi d'apprendre tout les US et coutumes de Shin Makoku !

- Oui.

- Dit-le !

- Je te le promets Wolf.

Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et se serra un peu plus (si c'est possible) contre lui.

- Yuuri ?

- Hm … !

- Embrasse-moi.

Le maoh pris de ses doigts le menton de son homme, lui relevant doucement la tête. Prenant le visage de son époux dans ses mains. Il essuya les larmes qui perlait aux coins de ses yeux, embrassa son front, avant de doucement posait ses lèvres sur celles aimais pour un tendre baiser, pupilles fermés.

- Je t'aime, Yuuri. Fit Wolfram les yeux rivé sur celles de sa jumelle lorsque leurs lèvres se séparaient à bout de souffle,

- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour, répondit celui-ci, avant de le ré embrassé, doucement, tendrement puis avec passion.

- Papas vous êtes là ? S'écria soudain la voix de leur fille adoptive de derrière la porte, les interrompant par la même occasion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOo**

Plus tard dans la matinée.

Greta, Celi et Gisela s'étaient assis sur le plus grand fauteuil du salon pendant que Gwendal, Conrad et Gunther était debout non loin de là et que Yuuri et Wolfram se tenaient cote à cote face à ceux-ci.

- Hors que question ! Cria le maoh. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulais dire, ce n'est qu'un simple malentendu, la coutume ne s'appliquera donc pas dans ce cas-ci ! Continua t-il.

- Malentendu ou pas le fait est là, les coutumes sont les coutumes tous le monde doit s'y plié sans exceptions et surtout le maoh pour montré l'exemple ! s'exclama Gwendal, je suis désolé. Termina t-il.

- Non ! Non ! Et non ! Vociféra t-il, jetant un regard noir à sont interlocuteur à savoir le fils ainé de l'ex-maoh.

- Je veux que papa-Wolfram reste mon papa, hoqueta la petite princesse, dans les bras de Celi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ton papa_ reste _ton papa ! Proféra son père brun.

- Conrad ! Appela Gwendal. Tu veux bien expliquer à cette tête de mule qu'ils n'ont pas le choix ?

- Yuur…

- J'ai dit NON ! Coupa le maoh.

- Wolfram…Sollicita le fils brun de Celi.

Le mazoku aux cheveux aussi blonds que le blé n'avait rien dit jusque là. Les paroles de Gwendal l'avait comme qui dirait figeait sur place. Pas parce que son frère voulait qu'ils respectent le geste que son mari avait porté. Enfin y'avait de ça aussi. Mais, s'était plus le fait que son ainé avait raison. Les coutumes sont les coutumes et en bon soldat, il se devait de les respectés. Son cœur se compressa. _Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Yuuri…_

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fit Gwendal à l'intention de son cadet.

- Il ne fera absolument rien ! Lança le maoh.

- Wolfram ! Rappela le brun aux longs cheveux.

- Arrête de l'appeler, s'énervai le brun aux cheveux court.

- Je… commençai le blond, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Je…Yuuri je...je…

**A suivre… (2)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOo**

(1) Elle à l'aire plutôt compliquer cette position --' J'espère que vous l'avez plus ou moins compris ?

(2) Comme vous l'aurez remarqué le flash black n'est pas encore fini u.u

**Vos impressions m'intéressent ;) Quels soit négatives (si c'est constructif) ou positives. Et merci de m'avoir lu.**


	6. Tout cela pour ça ?

Chaalut tout le monde ! ! Et bien voilà y'a enfin la suite… Encore merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews (oui oui je sais je me répète, j'y peux rien moi si sa me fait plaisir n.n).

* * *

**Place aux réponses des reviews ****: ARIGATÔ**

**Cloclo-****neechan :**Un MEGA MERCI à toi, qui est officiellement ma bêta (et tout le monde sais que j'en avais besoin)… Oui ça avance doucement, mais surement (enfin je crois lol).

**Hoshi-uchiwa ****: **lol ! ! Je te laisse lire la suite héhé (je n'ai pas envie de te spoiler le chapitre là n.n).

**Dita25 ****: **V'la la suite ! ! Bonne lectuure n.n en espérant que sa te plaira.

**Taylove ****: **Et oui on sait enfin ce que signifie-la dite coutume n.n. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Kainou **: lol, tu viens juste de m'envoyer la review u.u Voilà la suite ! Et merci pour ta review de dernière minute N.N.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant toujours que cela vous plaisent. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tout cela pour ça ?**

- Je... commençait le blond, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Je...Yuuri je... _non je ne peux pas !_

Il ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit ensuite, fixa son ainé d'un air décidé et s'exclama :

- Je ne veux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me demandé ça…enfin si mais… Ce n'est pas juste, cette idiot ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait…

- Hey ! S'offusqua le dit « idiot »

- Quoi ? Demanda vivement Wolfram en posant un regard électrisant sur Yuuri à ses côtés.

- Euh… rien ! Bégaya le brun.

- Bien, dit-il retournant son attention sur son grand frère. De toute façon comment l'aurait-il su, vu que personne ne le lui a appris… Je veux dire par là que Günther aurait du lui apprendre, c'est son travail non ?

- Pardonnez-moi votre excellence mais cela était la leçon d'il y a une semaine, fit le mazoku aux longs cheveux blancs.

_La semaine dernière ? Se demanda le maoh._

- Vraiment ? Interrogea t-il à haute voix à son précepteur, celui-ci confirma d'un hochement de tête. Hé, hé, hé, c'est bête je m'en souviens plus, poursuivit-il avec un rire gêné se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Même s'ils étaient mariés depuis maintenant 5 mois, la relation entre Yuuri et Wolfram n'avait pas vraiment évolué, enfin, physiquement parlant. Ne se sentant l'un comme l'autre pas prêt à aller plus loin que quelques caresses ici et là. Mais cette semaine là, le cap avait été franchi de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, sans le prévoir, ils s'étaient donnés amoureusement et timidement l'un à l'autre, découvrant ainsi le plaisir charnel de l'amour.

Et notre cher maoh étant trop bien occupé à penser à la fine taille de son amour, il n'avait malheureusement pas écouté un traitre mot des dires de Günther. Ceci expliquant cela.

- Yuuuuriiii ! Grinça le mazoku aux beaux yeux vert émeraude entre ses dents.

_Gloups. _Celui-ci s'éloigna d'un pas et Wolfram reprit :

- Je disais donc que cette IDIOT ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Je sais comment le protocole fonctionne « les coutumes sont les coutumes » je suis au courant. Mais… on peut faire une exception…juste une fois, en plus il n'y a que nous qui sommes au courant et…

- Plus maintenant, s'exclama Anissina ouvrant la porte et coupant la parole à Wolfram. Tout le château ne parle plus que de sa majesté, qui aurait fait un bisou sur la joue de Günther.

Wolfram se raidit_. Ce n'est pas possible! Songea t-il le cœur serré_. Si tout le monde était au courant, alors il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il devrait quitter son Yuuri et se marier avec Günther …_quitter…Yuuri_…_non !_

Yuuri, lui, se demandait comment le château pouvait-être au courant ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il allait poser la question, mais Wolfram parla avant lui.

- J'en mourrais, déclara celui-ci le point serré et tête baisser.

- Hein ?? Firent intelligemment toutes les personnes présentes à l'exception de Greta, qui, comme tous les autres posait son regard sur son père blond.

- Il est toute ma vie, je préférai encore mourir à l'instant que …

Surpris par Yuuri qui le prit soudainement dans ses bras, il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Ne dit pas ça, ordonna celui-ci, qui avait senti son cœur manquer un battement aux paroles de son bien aimé.

- Yuu… commença le blond.

- Chuuut. Là…tout va bien…je suis là…je ne te laisserais pas, lui souffla son mari. Tout en prodiguant des caresses régulières sur son dos.

- Mauviette…tu ne comprends rien, fit Wolfram dans un murmure, alors que Yuuri déposait un baiser sur sa chevelure blonde sous les regards attendris et triste à la fois des présents dans la pièce.

_Par Shinou, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire, à part un miracle je ne vois pas comment me sortir de là. Il y a des jours comme ça ou l'on ferait mieux de rester au lit. Se plaignit mentalement Gwendal._

- Pourquoi papa-Yuuri ne fait pas comme Raphaël ? Demanda soudainement Greta d'une toute petite voix brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé... Le roi Raphaël celui du livre de tante Anissina, continua telle, aux regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient ces ainés.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait ? Questionna Conrad intéressé.

- Comme si c'était le moment de parlé littérature, marmonna l'ainé des fils de Celi dans sa barbe (qu'il n'a pas d'ailleurs).

- Euh…ben à la fin lorsqu'il à vaincu le méchant roi Anatole, il a prit sa place au trône et à annulé pleins de lois qui n'étaient pas bien pour le peuple.

Moi, je n'aime pas cette coutume, papa devrait faire comme Raphaël et l'annuler, termina t-elle en reniflant. Alors que tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux.

Personne n'y avait pensé. La chose la plus simple, la plus évidente à faire, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute évité tout se remue ménage. Que ça soit Gwendal, Conrad, Gunther, Celi, Anissina, Yuuri ou Wolfram aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à la faire annuler. Une chose est sûr, ils ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi bête.

La pauvre petite princesse, elle, s'était retrouvée étouffée par les embrassades de sa mamie.

Après cela, la coutume avait bien évidemment été annulée et chacun avait reprit ses occupations premières, même si le maoh avait voulu, en se servant des récents événements comme excuse, avoir la journée de libre.

Mais sous le regard pas très approbateurs de son ange blond, il se ravisa «arrête de faire ta mauviette et concentre toi sur tes leçons au lieu de rêvasser » avait dit celui-ci, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter rageusement le bureau de Yuuri sous les regards étonnés de ses frères et de Günther.

Ne comprenant vraisemblablement pas la raison de la colère du cadet de l'ex-maoh.

_Wolf ! Soupira intérieurement le brun aux yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux_. Il avait vraiment envie de se retrouver seul avec son mari, après la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu, mais bon le devoir passe avant…_Pff…_

Ooxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Tard dans la soirée, à peut près dans les vingt-deux heures, Yuuri sortit enfin de son bureau, fatigué mais satisfait, et on saura bien assez tôt pourquoi. Il alla tout d'abord souhaiter bonne nuit à sa fille, pour ensuite aller dans la chambre royale.

- Wolf ? Appela doucement celui-ci, en entrant dans la chambre.

_Hum…On dirait bien qu'il n'est pas encore là._

En fait, Wolfram était avec la petite princesse peu avant que Yuuri arrive, enfin, c'est ce qu'avait dit la petite princesse à son père brun.

- J'espère qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps à venir et qu'il n'est plus fâché. Se dit-il à haute voix.

_En plus, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction quand ils saura ce que j'ai prévu ! Songea t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres, _avant de se préparer pour aller prendre un bain dans son bain personnel, en attendant. Et c'est avec une petite serviette au tour de la taille qu'il pénétra dans la salle.

- Oh ! T'es là Wolf ! S'exclama le maoh se dirigeant prestement près de son ange blond.

Celui-ci à moitié sous l'eau, lisait un livre appuyé contre la rambarde du bassin. Il regarda son homme qui affichait un sourire si idiot et si craquant à la fois.

- Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? Demanda simplement Wolfram, déposant le livre.

Le brun se contenta rougissant, de secouer positivement la tête. _Géniale ! ! Il n'est plus fâché, n'a t-il put s'empêcher de penser._

Pénétrant dans le bain, Yuuri déposa vite fait bien fait un petit bisou sur les lèvres de son cher et tendre, puis se positionna pour laisser les mains expertes de son amour lui « frotter » le dos, ce qui le fit frissonner comme à chaque fois.

Les minutes passèrent. Minutes pendant lesquelles face l'un à l'autre accoudés à la rambarde du bassin, ils se racontaient leurs fins de journée.

Et le jeune Maoh, ne manqua pas de demander la raison pour laquelle son prince avait été coléreux en sortant de son bureau.

- Franchement, tout ça pour ça ! Voila ce que répondit Wolfram.

N'ayant visiblement pas compris, Yuuri demanda sans plus tardé le pourquoi du tout ça, pour ça.

Pour commencer, on les avait interrompus en plein milieu de leurs câlins, ce qui avait été d'après eux des plus frustrants.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient dit des choses blessantes. Ou plutôt, Wolfram qui s'était sentit blessé par le geste (accidentel) porté par Yuuri, avait dit des choses blessantes à son ex-fiancé. Qui avait faillit, par la suite, se faire griller vif par son amour.

Et en vu des événements suivants, le prince blond avait déclaré mourir, s'il venait à être séparé de l'homme de sa vie.

Dire que tout cela, aurait put être évité s'ils avaient pensé plutôt à annuler cette maudite coutume. Et se dire qu'ils avaient « subis » tout ça pour rien, avait le don d'énerver ce cher blondinet aux yeux verts.

Devant la mine qui se voulait coléreuse, mais qui était plus boudeuse qu'autre chose de son bien aimé.

Yuuri émit un petit rire, avant de fermer les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient tout les deux, de passer sa main gauche sous la nuque de son vis-à-vis, de l'introduire dans sa chevelure blonde et de l'attirer à lui, posant son front contre le sien.

- Eh oui, tout ça pour ça. Affirma t-il sur un ton taquin.

- Idiot. Le réprimanda Wolfram sans grande conviction, tout en introduisant ses propres mains dans chaque coté de la chevelure brune de son roi.

Ils se fixaient d'un regard intense, le cœur au bord des yeux, leurs respirations s'étaient réduites à un souffle caressant leurs lèvres. Chacun sentait le cœur de l'autre tambouriner au même rythme que le sien.

_Je l'aime tellement. Firent-ils d'une même pensé a_vant de légèrement se pencher chacun d'un coté avec un sourire aux lèvres, d'un même mouvement, en fermant progressivement leurs yeux.

Et telle une caresse leurs lèvres se joignirent, délicatement, pour un baiser des plus tendres, à bout de souffle celui-ci prit doucement fin. (1)

- On va finir par faire un malaise si on reste trop longtemps dans le bain. Déclara le roi des mazokus, avant de redemander la permission au jeune prince pour un autre baiser que celui-ci accepta volontiers.

- Mhh… Aller ! Viens Wolf ! Tu va finir par t'évaporer avec toute cette vapeur. Plaisanta t-il riant.

_Et en plus il se croit drôle, se moqua gentiment et intérieurement un Wolfram tout sourire._

OoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxO

- Yuuram ? Comme l'ours abeille de Greta ? Questionna un Wolfram perplexe, qui se lovait tout contre son mari.

- Non ! Yuuram, comme Yuuri et Wolfram, répondit celui-ci en se baissant pour embrasser le blondinet qui avait relever une tête rougissante et le fixait. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Continua t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Comme… Wolfram et Yuuri dis-tu ? Hésita le garçon aux yeux verts émeraude.

- Non !

- Non ?

- Non. Comme Yuuri et Wolfram, affirma le jeune Maoh.

- Mauviette c'est du pareille au même ! Bougonna t-il, en repositionnant confortablement sa tête contre son torse, une main sur son ventre. D'accord, c'est plutôt mignon, donc c'est bon, notre premier petit garçon s'appellera « Yuuram ».

Le brun ne répliqua pas, sourit, puis il passa une main dans les boucles dorées, faisant légèrement frissonné son ex-fiancé.

- Je suis sûr que nos enfants seront aussi beaux que toi... Ils auraient tes cheveux blonds, ton sourire, tes beaux yeux verts... Ils seront tout simplement magnifiques. S'émerveilla le roi.

- Oh ! Yuuri, susurra le jeune prince ému.

- Si seulement ils n'héritaient pas de ton sale caractère ! Taquina celui-ci.

Wolfram qui avait cru fondre en écoutant ces douces paroles bondit d'un coup et se dégagea de Yuuri qui riait aux éclats ! Il se jeta sur lui telle une tornade blonde et Yuuri qui rigolait toujours l'entraîna sur le lit ou une bataille d'oreillers s'engagea. Des plumes volaient partout dans la chambre. Epuisé de fatigue en premier, le mazoku cessa de lutter. Le demi-mazoku s'approcha alors silencieusement et se positionna sur lui, à califourchon, puis tendrement il déposa un baiser dans son cou suivi d'un autre sur son épaule rendue dénudée dans la bataille.

- Mhh… mon amour…je

- Je sais, coupa le brun. Tu es fatigué et moi aussi, continua t-il en l'embrassant de pleine bouche. J'ai parlé avec Günther d'un projet qui me tiens à cœur tout à l'heure, annonça t-il entre deux baisers sur la gorge.

- Mhh… c'est quoi ? Gémit le blond.

- Nous allons prendre des vacances sur Terre, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ? S'écria Wolfram se relevant. Comment ça nous ? Günther et toi ? Je ne…

- Nous deux, Toi et moi sur Terre, corrigea le brun après l'avoir embrassé, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Tout est calme maintenant, il n'y a plus aucune menace, en plus j'ai fini avec mes leçons pour le moment. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Greta, elle aimerait bien aller chez Béatrice pendant notre absence.

Et puis on est jamais tranquille ici, j'ai envie d'être seul avec toi, juste nous deux… Bon d'accord il y aura aussi mes parents et Shôri mais bon c'est toujours mieux qu'ici… _Euh enfin je crois. Se dit-il. _Alors ? Tu veux bien ? Interrogea t-il toujours à califourchon sur son amour, son regard onyx plongé dans celui émeraude.

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus la même position depuis qu'on s'est marié, et je ne pense pas que Gwendal sera d'accord pour que je rate mes…

- Günther m'as promis de s'en occuper, dit prestement Yuuri lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

- Ah ! Et bien c'est d'accord, de toute façon on dirait que tu as déjà tout prévu.

- Super ! S'écria le jeune brun en le prenant dans ses bras. Je te promets qu'on va bien s'amuser Wolf, tu ne le regretteras pas. Dis ça te fait plaisir ?

- Oui. Très. Acquiesça celui-ci resserrant leur étreinte.

Douleur, Chagrin, peine, désespoir, colère, soulagement, tendresse, euphorie, amour et désir. Voilà les émotions par lesquels était passé le couple royal depuis la veille. Quelle journée tout de même.

OoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxO

Le lendemain matin. Les deux jeunes mariés réglèrent les derniers petits détails avant leur départ et partirent en fin de mâtiné.

- Sais-tu où nous sommes Yuu ?

- Yuu ?

- Quoi ! ! Tu m'appelles bien Wolf toi, alors tu sais où nous sommes oui ou non ? Redemanda un Wolfram plutôt énervé et le fait d'être trempé jusqu'au os n'arrangeait sûrement pas les choses.

- Euh…Oui c'est l'étang qui est juste derrière la maison de mes parents. Hum… la nuit commence déjà à tomber, on est pourtant partit dans la mati…

- Arrête de parler et Dépêchons nous, je ne tiens pas à attraper un rhume alors que je suis sençé être en vacances.

Tout au long du chemin, l'arrière de la maison familiale des Shibuya étant un coin infréquenté, le cadet de ceux-ci avait passé son bras gauche au tour de la taille de son bien aimé, espérant ainsi le protéger même un peu contre le froid. Sentant celui-ci frissonné il s'inquiéta. (2)

- Ça va, tu n'as pas trop froid mon cœur ? Demanda Yuuri, inquiet.

- Un peu, mais ça va, répondit-il. Je suis bien dans tes bras, continua timidement Wolfram en rougissant quelque peu.

- Moi, aussi, confia le brun, avant de déposer amoureusement un baiser sur la joue gauche de son amour et de resserrer l'étreinte de ses bras au tour de la taille fine de celui-ci.

Arrivés à leur destination, les deux protagonistes s'étaient figés devant la maison, réaction du à la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

_Pince moi je rêve, fit intérieurement Yuuri._

- Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pincé Wolf ? Se plaignit-il chuchotant.

- J'voulais être sûr de ne pas rêver, répondit Wolfram dans un autre chuchotement.

**A suivre…**

(1) Le nouvelle avatar de mon profil m'a inspiré cette scène o

(2) Le flash back qui a commencé dans le chapitre 5 prend fin ici.

**OoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxO**

**Rhooo j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre (je suis sur que j'avais un sourire béat tout au long lol)…Fin bref… Voilà un chap. plus long (sa doit faire plaisir hein ? lol)… **

**Je ne pouvais couper nulle part dans ce chapitre (sa aurai était vraiment sadique de ma part lol), bha du coup il est plus long n.n. VOS avis m'intéresse alors n'hésiter surtout pas chère lecteurs. Et puis c'est super pour le morale de l'auteur (moi quoi Xd)… **

**A dans pas longtemps pour la suite U.U BiZzOoUuXx**

**Ps: Que pensez vous du pitit Yuuram ? Il à bien mérité son prénom non? hihi UoU.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Tout en douceur ?

**Chapitre 7 : DeUx SeMaiNeS !**

_Pince moi je rêve !_  
- Aie ! Mais pourquoi m'as-tu pincé Wolf ? Se plaignit-il chuchotant.  
- J'voulais être sûr de ne pas rêver, répondit le questionné sûr le même ton.

En fait, une vision des plus… surprenante leur faisaient face.

Shibuya Shôri, grand frère de sa majesté et Murata Ken, grand sage et amis de celui-ci, s'embrassaient en pleine bouche au pas de la porte. Et pas de la manière la plus chaste qui soit. Yuuri fut tout simplement scotché, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non seulement, il ne savait pas que son grand frère était … enfin vous voyez quoi, pas que cela le dérange.

_Non !_

Étant lui même dans ce cas, enfin pas vraiment, car à part Wolfram, aucun autre garçon (_ni fille d'ailleurs)_ n'avait grâce à ses yeux. Mais quand bien même, il ne s'y attendait pas. Le plus étonnant, étant, de voir son ainé avec ce cher Murata. Murata, coureur de jupon de ses damoiselles à toute heure, jusqu'au dernière nouvelle.

_Moi qui pensais que son altesse n'avait d'yeux que pour sa majesté Shinou. _Fut la seule pensée de Wolfram.

_ Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus ? Demanda doucement Yuuri à Wolfram.

_ Je...Non. Répondit –il les joues légèrement teinté en rose, un faible gémissement venait d'être émis.

_ Euh…

Interrompu par la voix de sa mère, Miko, alias Jennifer, qui demanda au grand frère de Yuuri qui est-ce qui avait sonné à la porte, il ne termina pas sa phrase. Le jeune couple vit alors l'ainé des Shibuya se séparer à la hâte de son vis-à-vis, bredouiller quelque chose, avant d'entrer dans la maison, Murata sur les talons.

Yuuri étouffa un rire, prit la main de Wolfram dans la sienne et l'entraina avec lui.

_ Yuu-chan !! Wol-chan !! Bienvenue à la maison !! S'écria la seule femme de la maison, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Après des retrouvailles un peu à la va vite, le brun et le blond montèrent se débarbouiller au plus vite avant d'attraper un vilain rhume. Ils apprirent par la suite, que Murata avait été invitait à dîner par la famille Shibuya.

_ Alors Murata une copine en vue ? Demanda Yuuri de but en blanc, complètement hors sujet, lorsqu'ils s'installèrent tous au salon. Ce dernier stoppa tout mouvement, à l'entente de la question.

_ Ah mais bien sûr, même si Shô-chan ne peut être qualifier comme fille ! Fit énergiquement Miko, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

_ Noon, tu veux dire que Shôri est la copine de Murata ? Questionna le cadet faignant l'étonnement. N'ayant absolument pas peur du regard assassin abordait par son grand frère.

_ Si, bien sûr ! Dis lui toi que c'est vrai ! Fit-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

Mais celui-ci n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit, puisqu'elle avait d'ores et déjà entamait de raconter en détaille : comment Ken-chan avait déclaré sa flamme à Shô-chan, comment elle, avait ''ajoutait son grain de sel'' dans l'histoire. Ils étaient trop lents à la détente d'après elle.

Yuuri faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Alors que les deux concernés rougissaient toujours plus au fur et à mesure. Papa Shibuya, lui, essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter les péripéties de sa petite femme sur les pauvres victimes.

_ Chérie tu voies bien que tu les gênes là, avait-il dit pour la énième fois.

Et bien sûr, cette dernière avait balayée ses paroles comme à chaque fois d'un simple geste de la main, avant de continuer de plus belle.

Quant à Wolfram, il observait d'un regard interrogateur tout ce petit monde. En fait, il avait un petit problème, qui pouratnt avait son importance. Pour faire simple, il ne comprenait absolument RIEN de ce qui était entrain d'être dit, même si par la réaction des uns et des autres, il pouvait néanmoins deviner à peut près de quoi il était sujet.

Comme quoi, les-super-boucles-d'oreilles-je-traduis-tout-kun de cette chère Anissina auraient bien été utiles, dommage, ni lui, ni Yuuri, n'y avaient pensé. Celui-ci se tenait les côtes tellement il riait, en voyant ce dernier le blond sourit tendrement. S'il omettait se léger problème d'incompréhension, il dirait que ses vacances commençaient bien, très bien même. Le rire de son mari était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il reporta son attention sur la petite famille, le grand sage disait quelque chose :

_ Hum … Shibuya ! Que nous vos l'honneur de cette visite ?! Fit-il effectivement essayant de changer de sujet.

_ Il n'y a rien de grave au moins ? S'alarma de suite Miko.

_ Non non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Yuuri tout en calmant son hilarité, puis sourire aux lèvres il continua : Nous prenons juste un peu de vacance en_ … _euh…en … en…

_ En …? Encouragea la maman.

Et c'est là que Wolfram lancerai un ''mauviette'' bien placé, enfin normalement, parce que là, il ne dira rien, puisqu'il n'a pas comprit la bourde, si l'on peut appeler cela comme, que faillis commettre son homme.

_ En…en... continuait ce dernier, jetant des regards en coins.

_ …amoureux ? Hasarda narquoisement une voix.

Qui n'était autre que celle de Shôri, bien heureux de ce revirement de situation.

Qu'avait bien pu dire son beau frère à son mari ? Voilà ce que se demandait Wolfram, depuis que ce dernier était gêné au point de jalousait les tomates, alors que le grand sage et son compagnon abordaient un sourire…machiavélique-ment amusés.

_ Hooo … que c'est mignon ! S'extasia la maman. Mais attendaient quand même un peu pour avoir des enfant, vous êtes encore si jeune, reprit-elle, affirmant qu'ils n'étaient encore que deux gros bébé.

_ Quoi !!! Shôri qui n'était pas au courant et le surnommait Yuu-chan qui se demandait comment elle pouvait l'être, s'écrièrent en cœurs.

_Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le fait de lui dire, pour la possibilité d'engendrer de sir Von Bielefeld puissent me servir un jour, hu hu hu … _Jubila Murata, replaçant comme il savait si bien le faire ses lunettes sur son nez.

En fait, après avoir réussi à caser son fils, maman Shibuya avait été plus ou moins abattu : « Mon seul regret sera de n'avoir de petits enfant, dire que j'avais déjà fabriqué leurs petits ailes de démon, avait-elle dit en soupirant ». « Bon ce n'est pas grave je suis encore très jeune, je suis parfaitement capable d'avoir des p'tits bouchou ». « Où est encore passé Shôma-chan, ça serait bien d'avoir des filles cette fois-ci ». Murata qui avait tout attendu lui avait apprit les avantages qu'avait sont fils en tant que maoh.

_ Wol-chan, ça va ? Interrogea subitement la femme du foyer, s'apercevant du silence quasi inhabituelle de son gendre.

A cette appellation le maoh oublia son trouble et porta toute son attention sur son blond. En temps normale dans une telle situation, celui-ci lui criait dessus, le traitant de mauviette et autre, pour cacher sa propre gêne. Mais là…rien.

_ Wolf, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Yuuri, qui était à cent lieu de se doutait du problème, puisque les seules fois ou ils se sont adressés la parole (cet-à-dire, avant de descendre de la chambre de celui-ci où ils prirent leurs douche) cela avait été en langue Mazoku, sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça, je ne comprends rien. Fit celui-ci qui même s'il ne saisissait leur dire, avait remarqué que toute l'attention était à présent sur lui.

Shôma, Murata ainsi que Yuuri étaient les seuls qui l'avaient compris_. _

_Hmm intéressant, songea_ le grand sage en arrangea ses lunettes sur son nez.

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée.

Wolfram regardait sereinement à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Yuuri. Le ciel était sans nuage, la lune brillante éclairait la nuit sombre. Cela lui permettait de distinguer presque parfaitement les alentours de la maison. C'était plutôt calme, pour ainsi dire il n'y avait absolument personne dehors, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que cela vu l'heure tardive qu'affichait la pendule.

Il ferma les yeux, souriant, le front contre la vitre, et repensa à son brun, qui s'était plein lorsque Shôri l'avait appelé une demi-heure plutôt, alors qu'ils étés intimement occupés dans la chambre.

« Qui est-ce qu'a dit qu'on serait mieux ici plutôt qu'à Shinmakoku ? C'est bête, j'ai comme un trou de mémoire, là », avait soupiré celui-ci à l'entente de l'appelle de son frère.

En y repensa maintenant Wolfram trouvait que ce devait plutôt être à lui de sortir ce genre de phrase. Il réprima un bâillement. Il devrait peut-être penser à se coucher. Mais, il préférerait attendre son mari et retrouver la chaleur de ses bras.

_ Dépêche-toi mauviette…

Il soupira à peine ses mots qu'il fut prit d'un sursaut. Frôlent de près une crise cardiaque quasi-mortel.

Yuuri venait de surgir dans la pièce tel un fantôme improvisé, se laissa littéralement tomber sur le lit en même temps qu'un « Y'en a marre !» se fit entendre. Il se dit qu'un de ses jours celui-ci porterai sa mort sur la conscience, s'il continuait à le surprendre ainsi. Décider à dire sa façon de penser au brun, il s'approcha de lui, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il se trouva à sa proximité. Son cœur, _toujours _faisait des _siennes_… Lorsqu'il était en sa présence, près de lui, ou penser à lui, presque chaque fois la même chose se produisait… Sa gorge s'asséchait.

Ses yeux se promenèrent sur sa silhouette, il avait abandonné son éternel pyjama bleu, qui le couvrait trop, pour un boxeur de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un débardeur qui allait avec. Lui-même portait un ensemble du genre, à défaut de n'avoir une de ses robes de nuit à porté de main, quoique c'était toujours mieux qu'un pyjama, il avait des sueurs froide rien quand s'imaginant dedans. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses horribles images de son esprit.

Et reporta son attention sur Yuuri. Sans ses cheveux qui avait gardé la même taille que le jour de sont arrivé à Shinmakoku, on le prendrait à s'y méprendre pour sa forme Maoh. Les bras écartait de part en part de chaque côté, ses doux yeux de chat clos. Une mèche de cheveux sortant du lot balayait son visage. Magnifique, tout simplement magnifique. Wolfram resta là, à le contemplait, le dévorant des yeux, et il aurait pu continuait indéfiniment ainsi, si ce dernier ne l'avait pas interpelé.

Les prunelles émeraude plongèrent dans celles ébène qui s'ouvraient. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il se sentit aspirer par ses abimes noirs, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger mais de tomber en arrière. Sa vue fut malgré lui attirait par les lèvres de Yuuri qui lui souriait, un de ses sourires qui le faisait sentir unique. Sourire qu'il lui rendit. Et sans le quittait du regard, il saisit la main tendu vers lui, entremêla leurs doigts…Et Yuuri l'attira à lui.

Il caressa du paume de sa main la joue de wolfram, écartant du bout des doigts une mèche de sa magnifique chevelure dorée. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous son passage, penchant la tête pour mieux apprécier le geste.

_ J'aime lorsque tu pose ce regard sur moi, souffla Yuuri, alors que Wolfram déposait doucement un baisé sur sa paume, pour ensuite lever ses orbes verts, sur lui.

Quand,ce dernier le dévisageait comme quelque minute plutôt, le jeune homme brun se sentait aimer, beau et désiré, par _lui, _son Wolfram_. _Pas qu'il se trouve spécialement moche, non, mais, fallait avouer qu'à côté de celui considérait comme étant son âme-sœur, il ne faisait absolument pas le poids. Personne ne le faisait de toute façon, c'était l'une des choses qui le rendait si unique à ses yeux. Oui, l'une des choses, car il y avait plus en lui que sa beauté.

Il ne sentit pas entourait son cou de ses bras, introduisant ses mains dans ses cheveux, derrière sa nuque. Il se colla contre son amant et apposa son front contre le sien, plongeant ses yeux jusqu'au fond de son âme couleur émeraude. Enfin, il l'embrassa, enroula presque timidement sa langue et sa saveur avec celle de son mari.

Il le fit basculer sous lui et sans le lâcher, il caressa ses lèvres de manière sensuel et Wolfram sentit toutes ses forces l'abonner. Yuuri laissa quelque baisers sur sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre son oreille et de souffler doucement dessus. Il passa ensuite sa langue à la naissance des organes auditifs et son compagnon blond ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement.

Il le libéra de son débardeur qui commençait à gêner, le ré-embrassa avec une tendresse infini lorsque ce fut fait, avant d'entamer une descende parsemé de baisé mouillé et de caresse en tout genre, sur sont corps. Faisant ressentir un délice supplice à son amant, qui, par des sons intelligible, le lui faisait bien savoir.

~o~o o~o o~o o~o o~o~

_ Tu y pense des fois, à avant ... avec le roi de petit Shimaron ? Demanda Wolfram hésitant, qui, du bout des doigts dessinait amoureusement des arabesques sur le ventre dénudé de sont aimé, confortablement installé contre la chaleur de son épaule, de ses bras. Le drap ne les couvrant que jusqu'aux hanches.

Yuuri ne répondit rien, seule sa main entortillait des mèches blondes autour de ses doigts, perdu dans ces pensés.

_ Majesté pourriez-vous répéter, je crains ne pas avoir compris? !!!

_ Tu as très bien compris Günter ! J'annule mon engagement avec Wolfram et veux officialiser celle que j'ai fait à Sara'

_**À suivre ...**_

Eh bien eh bien, enfin la suite, en espérant que cela vous aura plus, et que vous ne serez pas trop dessus, du déroulement.

A partir de maintenant la publication devrait être plus régulière, genre un chapitre toutes les une ou deux semaines ^_^

Voili, voili, les gens, vos avis m'intéresse toujours autant (bonne ou mauvaise), alors n'hésiter pas à me le dire.

Kisu ^^ à la prochaine !!

Ps: Désolé pour ce léger retard ( la blague)

Ps 2 : je Fais toujours la tête à l'orthographe, gomenasaii –-''

Ps 3 : Une autre fic devrait rapidement suivre après celle-ci ^^


	8. Tout, mais pas ça !

_Me voilà enfin, désolé pour le retard, disons que j'ai plus d'internet, chui maudite putain de merde (gomen –), mais c'est vrai chui maudite._

_**Note important :**_En fait, ce chapitre et particulière car c'est un autre style d'écriture, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez, si ça reste compréhensible pour vous, ou bien ? Concrètement, je jongle entre le passé et le futur sans le signalé. ^_^, j'espère que vous allez vous y retrouvez !

**Reviews anonyme :**

**_ S****ouime64 : **Chalut ! T'aura plus d'information sur ce qui c'est passé à la fin dans ce chap', qui j'espère te plaira. Merci, pour ton 'tit commentaire, ça m'a fais super hyper méga plaisir ^-^

BoOone lecture !!!

**Chapitre 8 : Tout, mais pas ça ! **

Wolfram Von Bielefeld, avait un nœud dans l'estomac depuis son réveil. Pourtant, il suffirait qu'il y réfléchisse un peu plus pour se rendre compte qu'il traînait cet état depuis son retour de petit Shimaron. Où, avec Yuuri et Conrad, ils firent la connaissance du roi. Son instinct lui criait de ne pas se fier à ce dernier. Et non, le fait d'avoir vu son tricheur de fiancé fricoter avec ce type, n'avait en rien influencé son jugement.

Arrivait devant la porte du bureau de son frère aîné, Wolfram toqua, et entra, n'attendant nullement qu'on l'invite à entrer. Il fut cependant surpris de y trouver sa mère et son autre frère, surtout qu'a la tête qu'ils faisaient, il ne devrait pas trop s'attendre à de bonne nouvelle.

Effectivement, ce ne fut pas des nouvelles agréable qu'il appris. Il avait même beaucoup de mal à assimiler l'information, enfin _les_ informations.

Tout d'abord on lui apprenait que son fiancé... _Ah oui il avait perdu le droit de l'appeler ainsi !_

Attendez, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'asseye.

_ Mon chéri ça va ? Demanda Celie, inquiète tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

Si ça allait ? Il venait d'apprendre l'annulation de ses fiançailles, par l'investigateur même de la demande. Et, non seulement cela avait été fait, sans qu'il en soit préalablement avertis. Mais en plus ce dernier voulait officialiser un engagement du même genre, qu'il aurait soi-disant fait à une personne qu'il connaissait à peine.

_Alors non ! Ça n'allait pas ! Pas ça, pas déjà, pas maintenant ! _

_ Quel mauviette ! Il aurait pu me le dire de lui même, grogna Wolfram et après un moment de silence pesant, il reprit d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

_ Enfin ce n'est pas comme si cela m'importe, je n'aime pas les surprises vous le savez ! Ne faites donc pas ces têtes, c'est ce qu'on a toujours voulu non ? Arrêter cette mascarade ! Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais mes soldats m'attendent.

Et sur ce il leur tourna le dos.

_ J'ai déjà fais parvenir tes affaires dans ta chambre, prévint Gwendal.

_ Cela va de soit, fut sa réponse, franchissant la porte et il la referma sur sa famille.

Deux jours plus tard, le château du serment était en effervescence. N'importe qu'elle personne, qui s'en approchait, pouvait y admirer les différentes décors floral et autres qui ornait chaque coin. Que cela soit l'intérieur ou l'extérieur.

Pourquoi, toute cette agitation ? Demandait-elle ; on lui répondrait simplement qu'un grand bal en l'honneur du nouveau fiancé de sa majesté le maoh, aura lieu dans moins d'une demi-heure.

La soirée promettait d'être intéressante, chacun, curieux de voir la personne qui vola le cœur de leur souverain.. Aucune informations le concernant ne fut divulgué, on ne savait même d'où, il venait. Par contre, on racontait beaucoup de chose sur l'ex-fiancé. Comme quoi, il ne sortait plus de ses appartements, ou qu'il serait effondré au point d'en avoir des envies suicidaires. Il ne digèrerait pas le fait de s'être fait jeter, apparemment.

Mais bien sûr, cela n'était que canular, car les habitants du château eux pouvaient le voir déambuler dans le château, allant à un tel ou tel endroit. Pestant contre tel ou tel objet ayant un lien quelconque avec les festivités du moment, les présentes personnes dans les alentours, entendaient se répéter inlassablement sept mots '' Tout ça pour ça ?! Pff... n'importe quoi ! ''

La fête battait son plein depuis presque une heure. Chacun, put de prés ou de loin voir le fiancé, Saralegui, roi de petit Shimaron dans toute sa splendeur. Ceux qui purent contempler le tout nouveau couple de très prés, furent attendris par l'aire amoureux qu'ils revoyaient. Surtout leurs souverain qui se montrait particulièrement niais. Cependant la non-présence du fils Bielefeld renforça les racontars et les idées toute faite des curieux, par rapport à son état émotionnelle. Ce fut une soirée d'amusement pour presque tous le monde. Presque …

Quatre jours passèrent depuis, et l'entourage de sa majesté était sur les nerfs. Et pour une fois le grand sage, dépassait par les événements, ne savait ni quoi penser ni quoi faire. Cette envie subite de mariage de son ami le laissait pantois. Il lui semblait que s'était hier, que ce dernier fuyait ses responsabilité.

Et maintenant, il voulait se marier, dans moins de deux semaines, avec une autre personne que Sir Von Bielefeld. Il croyait pourtant que Yuuri nourrissait quelque chose de profond pour celui-ci, inconsciemment bien entendu. Mais là, autant dire qu'il avait tout faux. Le plus déroutant étant de voir son ami agir comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Affirmant même à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour son promit, et qu'il l'aimait à la folie.

À ne rien n'y comprendre ; depuis quand Shibuya Yuuri assumait visiblement ses sentiments amoureux, et pour un homme de surcroît ?!

Ils étaient tous et toutes d'accord ou presque, pour dire que quelque chose clochait en leurs roi, il n'était pas tout à fait le même. Enfin, le fait qu'il veuille se marier était la seule chose que l'on pouvait qualifié d'anormal, parce que sans cela c'était toujours le même. Mais, cette raison était suffisante pour penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Bref, ils se comprenaient.

_ Tu semblait parfaitement bien, je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde, dit Wolfram levant légèrement sa tête du torse de Yuuri sur lequel, il se pelotonnait, pour pouvoir le voir.

_ Tu n'as pas eu le loisir de voir si changement il y avait, puisque tu m'a éviter quasiment tout les jours, si je me rappelle bien, sourit ce dernier. En fait, il n'y a eu que cette fois là au détour d'un couloir, qu'on a plus ou moins parlé, cinq jours avant mon mariage, reprit-il.

_ Humpf, t'as bien dis _plus ou moins, _parce que je me rappelle n'avoir dit grand chose, bouda t-il et son mari étouffa un rire. T'as eu le culot de me demandait d'être ton témoin, mauviette !

Lorsque Wolfram avait croisé son ex-fiancé au tournant d'un des nombreux couloirs du château, alors qu'il réussissait jusque la, à l'éviter, il le détesta. Quand ce dernier lui parla comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux, il le méprisa.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu ? Normal, il faisait tout pour.

Lorsque entre deux banalités auxquels Wolfram ne participa guère, il lui demanda d'être son témoin, il le maudit. Il faut comprendre que pour Yuuri, il était un ami, un précieux ami, c'était donc dans la normalité des choses.

Et pour couronner le tout, il le convia à ce joindre à eux pour le dîner, auquel, Wolfram n'assistait guère. Pas la peine de demander pourquoi.

Il répondit par l'affirmatif sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il voulait juste se débarrassait de lui, le plus rapidement possible, car, il était à _ça _de le bruler vif sur place, et il se détesta pour cela.

L'heure du dîner approchait et la famille royale s'attablait, le couple royal franchit la porte, suivit peu après par l'ex-fiancé. Qui fut assaillit par la petite Greta, qu'il réceptionna dans ses bras.

_ Wolfram ! T'étais où, tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama t-elle, déposant un bisou sonore sur sa joue, alors qu'il la souleva.

_ Greta ! Tu... Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit, qu'une dame se conduit convenablement, et ne saute donc pas ainsi sur les gens, essaya t-il de la réprimander, sans succès, sa petite princesse lui avait terriblement manqué, avec tout cela, il l'avait négligé. Quel genre de père faisait-il donc. _Ah oui, il avait perdu ce droit. _

_ Mais... papa-Wolfram a beaucoup manqué à Greta, affirma t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Ce dernier faillit perdre de sa superbe, mais ne pouvant ce le permettre, il serra la mignonne petite princesse contre lui, fort, très fort, tellement qu'elle fini par protester.

_ Tout cela est très émouvant mais, il me semble que Sir Von Bielefeld n'es plus le père de cette enfant. C'était Saralegui, qui observait la scène d'un air méprisant. Il n'aimait pas trop le blond, il risquait d'être gênant par la suite.

Ils se voyaient pour la première fois, tout du moins, face à face, depuis son arrivait. Wolfram retrouva sans tarder son expression hautaine connue de tous, reposant Greta à terre, celle-ci tint fermement son uniforme au niveau de ses hanches. Chaque personne présent sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir,

_ J'ai bien faillis, à plusieurs reprise, le faire griller sur place au cours du dîner et avec toi par la même occasion, fit Wolfram à Yuuri tout contre lui. Heureusement Greta ne l'avait pas lâchée de la soirée.

Yuuri qui ne dit rien se contenta de poursuivre ses tendres caresse sur la chevelure blonde. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Une réunion improvisée avait lieu dans le bureau de Gwendal. Yosak, l'espion en titre du royaume n'avait eu aucune information passible de leurs être utile. Ce qui était très embêtant, surtout que l'union entre le roi et son promit, allait avoir lieu le lendemain. Le temps pressait et rien n'avait avancé, dans leurs recherche.

Ils étaient venu à se remettre en question. Peut-être que, tout compte fait, leurs roi n'avait aucun problème ? Qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux de Sara', comme ce dernier aimait l'appeler ? Et qu'il n'y avait donc de ce fait rien d'anormal dans toute cette histoire. En fait, ils se seraient pris la tête pour rien, depuis le début, ayant juger cette affaire très vite.

_ Sara'!!

Du haut de sa fenêtre Wolfram vit Yuuri interpeler ce dernier. Yuuri, qui allait se marier demain. Il en avait tellement rêvé de ce jour, sauf que contrairement à la réalité, c'était lui qui se tiendrait au côté du roi, le jour-j, et non un autre. Mais, même en sachant que la matérialisation de son rêve serait impossible, il n'avait pu s'empêchait d'espéré, vraiment.

Aujourd'hui, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Les jours passaient et le cauchemar, avec. L'autre ne cessait de le provoquer, en insinuant tel ou tel chose. Et bien sûr avec son tempérament, il suffisait d'un rien pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Et à chaque fois la faute était reporté sur lui. Bien sûr, comment le si noble Saralegui pourrait déclencher querelle à quelqu'un, surtout si ce quelqu'un était lui, Wolfram.

Impensable, du coup, il passait pour un espèce d'ex-fiancé-jaloux-qui-n'avait-pas-digéré-la-rupture-au-profit-d'un-autre. N'importe quoi, il s'en fichait comme de sa première leçon avec Gunter. Un rire s'éleva en dessous, et il y porta son attention. Yuuri n'avait jamais rit ainsi, avec lui.

_ Votre excellence, Sir Von Voltaire vous fait demander dans son bureau ! C'était Darcascos qui, n'ayant pas de réponse à ses toque-ment avait ouvert la porte.

Un peu plus tard le claquement violent d'une porte fit sursauter quelques serviteurs, entre autre Sangria et sa bande qui trainaient dans les couloirs.

Dire que Wolfram était en colère serait un doux euphémisme. Son propre frère, le traitait d'ex-fiancé-jaloux-etc... Ah et sans oublié d'intégrer 'gamin-et-égoïste' dans le lot. Gwendal c'était sentit obligé de lui faire la morale quand au bon déroulement de la cérémonie de demain, vu son comportement à l'égare du consort du roi.

''Il ne faudrait pas qu'une situation fâcheuse aie lieu, en ce grand jour qui marquera l'histoire de Shinmakoku. Avait-il dit. ''

Qui marquera l'histoire ? Foutaise !

Et puis, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait dire cela, mais à l'autre. C'était lui, qui choisissant les moments appropriés où personnes ne faisaient attention à eux, le faisait enrager, pour x ou y raison.

_Il savait où frappait ce con' ! _Il accompagna cette pensée d'un coup de poing qui s'écrasa sur le côté droit du couloir, son front rejoignit bien vite le poing sur le mûr. Un bruit sourd lui fit rapidement tournait la tête. À quelque mètre de là, un jeune homme se tenait douloureusement la tête, tentant difficilement de se relever, à l'aide d'une seconde personne. Intriguait, Wolfram s'approcha.

_ Yuuri ! S'exclama t-il lorsqu'il pu les voir de prés. Que t'arrive t-il ?! Qu'a t-il ?! Que lui a tu fais ?! Continua t-il agressant presque la deuxième personne qui n'était autre que son fiancé. Tout en disant cela, il essaya de soutenir son ex-fiancé, mais Saralegui ne le laissa pas faire.

_ Je peut très bien m'occuper de lui Bielefeld ! Tonna t-il.

Yuuri remonta la couverture qui se trouvait encore sur leurs hanches, couvrant ainsi son mari qui s'était endormi sur sa poitrine. Passant pour la énième fois sa main dans la chevelure blonde, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, avant de se laisser bercer, par la respiration régulière de Wolfram et de fermer les yeux se perdant encore une fois dans ses souvenirs.

_ Wolf, gémit douloureusement Yuuri. Wolf ma tête, j'ai mal. Wolf...

_ Yuuri, c'est Sara', ça va aller ! Tiens toi bien à moi, je t'amène voir Gisela ! Lui dit le roi de petit Shimaron, resserrant son emprise sur lui..

_ Wolf, répéta Yuuri, Wolf... Et tout devint noir, autour de lui.

_**À suivre …**_

Voili ^^ Alors ?

Merci encore pour tous vos p'tits encouragement, ^_^

J'vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !

BiiZiiiX à la Cha-chan !!!

Ps : pour ceux qui suivent les KKM la dernière épisode publiée sur ma page Wat … c'est la fin sniff... ...


	9. Wolfram !

Auteur : Cha-chaan

**Couple**: Yuuri et Wolfram ^_^ Vive eux !

**Disclaime**r : On a le droit de rêver non ? Kyou Kara Maoh n'est pas à mouaah, mais je vénère le Takabayashi Tomo. Gloire à lui ^^

**Genre** : Shonen-ai/ Yaoi, romance

**Résumé : **Yuuri apprend qu'il peut, que Wolfram peut, et qu'ils peuvent...Mais pourront-ils vraiment? Telle est la question lol.

**Ps : **Alors en ce qui concerne l'âge, je me suis basé sur le fait que Yuuri avait atteint ses 17 ans (pour moi et pour cette fic lol) à la fin de la 3éme saisons. Et sur cette fic il a 1 ans de plus que dans la série ce qui lui fait donc 18 ans. Quand à Wolfram ben c'est Wolfram lol.

**YwYw**

**Chalut tout le monde ! **

**Ça fait un bail -_-'' Encore désolé pour cette longue attente mais, ma vie à complétement changer. Alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par cette suite. ^^ **

**Merci à Uzuchi, Seb, li-san et à Melodyz07, d'avoir reviwais le chapitre précédent, ça fait plaisir ^_^;**

**Melodyz07 : **Salut, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir put participé à la pétition (ça me tenait vachement à cœur), alors si ça tiens toujours je suis _toujours_ partante. ^_^ Biizx

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 9 : Wolfram ! **

Yuuri se sentait bizarre, du noir, partout, autours de lui, il ne distinguait rien d'autre que le néant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était-il ? Il ne le savait pas, ne le comprenait pas. Dans son dernier souvenir, il était avec... avec qui déjà ? La seule chose dont-il était sûr, c'est qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre, avec cette personne. Parlant de chose et d'autre, il ne se souvenait pas trop de quoi, mais, au détour d'un couloir, il avait subitement eu de vif douleurs à la tête. Puis, plus rien... Il avait dû s'évanouir.

Son cœur se serra, quelqu'un lui parlait, interrompant le fil de ses pensés. Cette voix... Plusieurs personnes étaient passés le voir depuis qu'il voyait la vie en noir, entre autre Greta, Celi', Günter et autres. Ils lui demandèrent chacun à sa manière d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais, cette voix qui lui donnait si chaud au cœur, il ne l'avait entendu depuis...depuis quand au fait ?

_Wolf'..._

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours, des semaines ou même des mois, qu'il ne l'avait ni entendu, ni parler ou mêmevu. Il fallait qu'il le voie, là, tout de suite, il lui manquait, tellement, comment cela se faisait-il ?

_Wolf'..._

Pendant une fraction de seconde, un espèce de flash traversa les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Ce qu'il y vit accentua un peu plus sa confusion. Juste avant son mal de tête, il avait vu son fiancé dans ce couloir, qui donnait un coup de point au mur avant de s'y appuyer. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Et que faisait le roi de petit Shimaron à ses côtés ? Que faisait-il au château du serment d'abord ? Et pourquoi avait-il repoussé Wolfram lorsqu'il avait voulu le soutenir ?

Pourquoi, ce dernier disait des choses incohérentes, là, toute suite à son chevet ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il ouvre les yeux, non pour lui mais pour Saralegui ? Que venait-il faire dans l'histoire celui-là ?

Une chaleur sur sa main, qu'il identifia être celle de Wolfram, arrêta son interrogation.

_Wolfram …_

Yuuri essaya, comme le lui demandait son fiancé accidentel de serrer la main dans la sienne. Mais n'étant sûr de rien, il s'efforça de remuer ses lèvres. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour qu'un mot imperceptible qui fit un électrochoc à wolfram, sorte de sa bouche.

__ _Sara' avait-il soufflé.

Wolfram qui s'était penché pour mieux l'entendre, se releva vite fait bien fait, furieux. Dire qu'il était venu en cachète pour le voir.

_Espèce de boulet !_

Sur cette dernière pensée, il sorti claquant la porte de la chambre royale. Il ne prit pas la peine d'avertir les personnes appropriés, du réveille quasi-imminent du roi. Quelqu'un finirait bien par s'en apercevoir en passant. Pour sa part, cela ne le concernait pas, il pouvait bien mourir, ce traitre.

Alors qu'il tournait des talons, il tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il ne fallait pas.

_ Voyez-vous qui va là, fit ce dernier, je croyais avoir été claire pourtant ? Je ne veux pas que vous l'approchez Bielefeld !

Wolfram fulminant serra dents et poings à s'en faire saigner, ses limites étaient à son paroxysme, s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement à l'encontre de l'autre, cela n'irai plus, il allait lui faire manger son rictus. Déterminé à garder son calme, il passa son chemin, bousculant volontairement et violemment son interlocuteur à l'épaule.

_ Pour votre gouverne, je fais ce que je veux, ce n'est pas le misérable que vous êtes qui va y changer quelque chose, informa t-il d'un ton acide, sans s'arrêter.

Il allait leur montrer à tous autant qu'ils étaient, que le qualificatif de l'ex-fiancé-jaloux-qui-n'avait-pas-digéré-sa-rupture-au-profit-d'un-autre, ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Ah et sans oubliait d'y inclure ''gamin et égoïste''. Il montrera à Gwendal.

Saralegui, une moue méprisable scotchait au visage, le regarda partir, frustré. Cela ne correspondait pas à la réaction qu'il avait prévu, ce qui l'énerva. Fallait faire vite, très vite. Reniflant avec dédain, il ouvrit la porte où se réveillait son fiancé et entra.

Plus que cinq heure à attendre, et il sera marié. Le temps passait à une allure affolante, ce matin encore, il se réveillait de son-malaise-de-couloir. Sara' qui avait été la première personne qu'il avait vu, en ouvrant les yeux le lui avait appris. Il gardait un souvenir très flou de ce moment. Son fiancé avait voulu, en vu des derniers événements reporter leur mariage. Bien attendu, il s'y opposa fortement, se n'était pas un simple petit coup de fatigue de rien du tout qui allait les empêchaient de s'unir. Il avait tellement hâte.

Yuuri ferma les yeux, il s'y voyait déjà. Une chevelure blonde qui lui donnait envie d'y introduire ses doigts, des fines lèvres pulpeuses qui ne demandait qu'a ce qu'on s'occupe d'elles, des long cils qui cachaient en son seins les plus belles des émeraudes, qui ne voulait qu'être admirait._ Sara'._.. Le fait que les prunelles de son futur mari était jaune et non vert émeraude, ne lui effleura aucunement l'esprit.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Majesté viiite ! S'alarma la voie stridente de Günter, en entrant.

Avec le temps Yuuri avait appris à ne plus prendre les réactions de son précepteur au pied de la lettre, ce qui expliquait pourquoi, il restait aussi calme à cet instant, alors que ce dernier semblait frôler l'hystérie. Il se contenta de le regarder ce demandant tout de même ce qu'il y avait, encore. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte, qu'il avait été entrainé en catastrophe dans le couloir.

Wolfram en garde, épée en main, avait craqué. Toutes les résolutions qu'il avait pris au sujet de _l'autre_, s'étaient effondrés en quelques minutes seulement, pathétique. Il l'avait provoqué une fois de plus, une fois de trop semblait-il.

_ Faites quelque chose votre majesté ! Je crains le pire ! Mon dieu quel tragédie ! S'exclamait Günter en mordillant un mouchoir qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Yuuri, effarait par la scène qui se jouait devant lui, n'avait pas écouté les plaintes de son professeur.

_ Ça suffit ! Arrêtez ! Réagit-il enfin. Mais aucun des deux combattants ne faisaient attention à lui, concentrer comme ils étaient à entrechoquer leurs épées. Sara'! Finit-il par hurler...

Yuuri ouvrit brusquement ses yeux qui, se posèrent immédiatement sur le plafond de sa chambre, dans la maison de ses parents. On aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon, tellement son cœur battait vite. Il lui fallut quelque minute pour reprendre un rythme régulier. Il avait une impression étrange...

_ Yuuri ?

Il se tourna vers la voix endormie de Wolfram. La question muette dans le regard vert, étira un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Avant, il lui aurait fallu beaucoup plus pour le réveiller. Il tendit sa main droite et du bout des doigts, avec une extrême délicatesse, lui écarta quelques mèches, passant par sa joue, sentant la douceur de sa peau.

_ Un simple cauchemar, ne t'inquiète pas, ... Wolfram qui avait fermé ses prunelles à la caresse les ré-ouvra, avant de les refermer lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur des lèvres de Yuuri sur son front.

...Oui, vraiment étrange...

Il posa ses orbes noir sur le réveille qui indiquait cinq heure du matin, alors qu'il se positionnait assis dos au mûr. Pourquoi revoyait-il tout ça ? Les images semblaient défilés sans qu'il puissent y faire quelque chose, comme un film en somme, se mettant en pause de temps en temps. Et ce depuis … depuis que Wolf '…Il baissa les yeux vers ce dernier, il passa alors légèrement sa main sur une mèche de cheveux d'or pour dégager son visage serein.

_« __Tu y pense des fois, à avant ... avec le roi de petit Shimaron ? »_ lui avait t-il demandait la veille.

Face au dernier événements Wolfram n'était plus le bienvenue à la cérémonie, évidemment. De toute façon, il en avait rien à faire. Il préférait encore être dans sa chambre et lire ce bouquin qu'il tenait en main, assis sur son lit. Ses prunelles vert dévièrent rapidement du paragraphe qu'il lisait depuis quelque minute, sans vraiment en comprendre le sens.

Pour se poser dans chaque coin de sa chambre, cela lui avait fait bizarre de se retrouver dans celle-ci, après avoir passé temps de temps dans celle de sa...la 'mauviette'. Contrairement à la chambre royal, on avait pas besoin de marcher longtemps pour atteindre le lit. Cette constatation le fit sourire. C'était le genre de remarque que ferait Yuuri, ce boulet. Pourquoi tout revenait sans cesse à lui ?

Wolfram fronça les sourcils et, son regard se fit vague. Tout à l'heure alors qu'il allait donner le coup de grâce à l'autre crétin -qui avait fini par lâcher son épée- Yuuri était arrivé et s'était mis entre eux, dos à lui. Il ne lui avait adressé aucun regard s'inquiétant du bien être de son fiancé... Saralegui. À cette instant une chose douloureuse s'était déroulé dans son cœur, une chose qui faisait mal, une chose qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer en vain.

_ Wolfraaam ! ! !

Il n'eut pas le temps de tournait la tête vers l'entrer de sa chambre, qu'il réceptionna la princesse de Shinmakoku dans ses bras.

_ Je t'ai cherchée longtemps partout, t'étais nulle part, et puis Darcascos, il m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu entrer dans ta chambre, mais comme je ne savais pas où c'était, je me suis perdu, mais après j'ai croisée Sangria qui m'a accompagné. Débita t-elle d'une traite, en serrant ses petits bras autour de son cou.

_ Greta … appela l'ex-fiancé d'un ton qui fit qu'elle se détacha de lui en s'excusant, rougissant. Elle avait oublié que Wolfram voulait pas qu'elle saute ainsi sur les gens, cela était indigne d'une princesse.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'éloignait. Elle avait l'aire gêné. Et puis la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer et elle n'était toujours pas prête. Que faisait telle là ?

_ Tu devrais être dans la grande salle Greta.

_ Oui mais,...elle hésita, les yeux baissés. Le nouveau fiancé de Yuuri, je ne l'aime pas ! Annonça telle en relevant ses prunelles. Depuis qu'il est là, Yuuri ne m'aime plus, il est bizarre, ne passe plus de temps avec moi ! La dernière fois, il a pas voulu que je dorme avec eux, parce que Saralegui voulait pas. Et puis toi aussi... tu ne viens plus me voir, alors j'ai pensée que peut-être tu...ne m'aimait plus.

Wolfram stupéfait, ne sut quoi dire. Comment était-elle arriver à de telle conclusion. Au bout d'un moment ou Greta commençait à sentir ses yeux s'embuer, l'ex-fiancé se décida et l'attira à lui, cala sa tête tout contre son torse.

_ Ne dit pas de bêtise, Yuuri t'aime très fort. Il à beaucoup à faire avec le mariage, tout s'arrangera après, tu verra. Je pari qu'il viendra te supplier de lui pardonner, pour t'avoir délaissée. Et tu lui dira de m'a part que ce n'est qu'une mauviette...OK ?

Il souri en entendant le petit pouffe-ment de Greta, c'était mieux comme cela.

_ Et toi, tu m'aime toujours ? Lui parvint la petite voix étouffé contre sa poitrine. Parce que moi je t'aime beaucoup, je préférais quand tu étais le fiancé de Yuuri ! T'est le meilleur tu sais...le meilleur fiancé ! Affirma telle en relevant vivement la tête.

Wolfram touchait par ses mots, se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front. Surprise dans un premier temps elle écarquilla les yeux, puis elle compris, souriante. Officiellement, il n'avait plus aucun lien tout les deux...officiellement.

Elle fit à son tour le même geste que son ainée, sur ce dernier, qui vit les yeux de sa fille officieuse briller de joie lorsque ce fut fait.

Et pendant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il se dit qu'une conversation s'imposait avec le maoh, ce boulet n'avait pas intérêt à faire souffrir le cœur de sa petite princesse. Encore lui il supportait, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Yuuri, le _sien_ s'était peu à peu habitué à la douleur qu'_il_ occasionnait. Même si la blessure se faisait plus vive, plus intense, depuis quelques jours.

_ Yuu-chan ! Wol-cham ! Debout les garçons ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Jennifer à la réponse de son fils, qui ne tarda pas à venir, descendit les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait tomber une tasse de thé, qui s'écrasa sur le carrelage de la cuisine, en miette. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas cependant, car comme son mari, son fils ainée et le petit ami de celui-ci, elle se rua vers la chambre de son fils cadet, d'où provenait des cris plus qu'inquiétant.

_ Yuu-chaan ! Maman arrive ! Clama t-elle au même moment, même si les cris d'horreur de son Yuu-chan, demandait après Murata et non elle.

**À suivre...**

Eh bien voilà, j'espère que la suite est assez compréhensible, j'ai des doutes -_

Je ne me suis toujours pas réconcilier avec la l'orthographe, on se fait la tête, je dirais pas non à une bêta TT_TT !

J'attends vos impressions, cela vous a-t-il plu ? Ou bien …?

À bientôt pour la suite ^^ !

Biiziix !


End file.
